Dark Secrets
by BrunetteBabe.X
Summary: When figures from Bella's past arrive in Forks, she starts to get too many injuries. When she can't hide the truth any more, will she come clean to the Cullen's about her dark past? - WARNING some dark adult themes.
1. Meet The Family

"Dad," I called as Edward and I walked through the door, hand in hand. "Dad. We're back. You home?"

"In here Bells. How was the movie?" It was a last minute thing. Edward had interrupted me studying for the big science test on Monday, by standing outside my window, waving a set of tickets to see 'Blood; The Last Vampire' tonight in Seattle. I accepted with no hesitation. Anything to get me away from the Periodic Table and formulas. Plus a movie about Vampires. This would be interesting.

"It was quite good actually," I replied, whilst hanging our coats of the peg under the stairs. "It had a real bite to it." Edward looked at me and burst into hysterics. He pulled me close and we waddled together into the next room. Charlie's smile told me that something was wrong.

"What did you break this time?" I asked. He looked at me with the innocent eyes of a child.

"Nothing." I shot him a glance. "Nothing Bells. I mean it. But I do have a present for you. Or should I say two presents." Yup. That proved it. He had done something. I eyed him up and down suspiciously. I broke off Edward's grasp on me and looked around the living room to see if anything was missed.

"Hello stranger." I stopped. The room was full of silence. I spun around to see two men standing in the kitchen door way.

"Well, aren't you gunna give your brothers a hug?" Edward's face analysed my reaction as I run over to them, throwing my arms around their necks, pulling them down to my level.

"Oh my god! What are you doing here?" I all but screeched at them. "You're supposed to be in England!"

"Now, is that the way you address all your guests? 'What the hell are you doing here'?" The taller of the two asked. "Who's he?"

"What?" I was still stunned beyond words to even register what he had just asked me. "What? Oh! Edward, I would like you to meet Cain and Damian. My brothers." I reacted to the word brother and again, throw my arms around them both. I had to stretch up to put my arm over Cain's shoulder. He had grown so tall since I last saw him. And grown up! He had finally got out of his 'leather stage'. I had no problem cuddling up to Damian; he was defiantly the shorter of the two. "Cain and Damian, I would like you to meet Edward, my boyfriend."

"Boyfriend, hey?" Cain said, folding his arms against his chest. Oh god. This can't be happening.

"Oh god, Cain! Dad has already done that, thank you very much." I reached out for Edward's cold, muscular hand.

"Well. Whatcha think, Dad. Pass the 'Swan Boyfriend Test'?" This can not be happening! I chance a look up at Edward and he seems to be enjoying himself. God knows, I never quite get him something. I remember meeting his family. Not one of my finest moments.

"Leave him boys. He a great guy. Really knows how to treat our Bells." Thank. The. Lord.

"Well, that's the main thing, ain't it." Damian said, before ruffling my hair.

"Yeah," I began, ducking from under his arm. "Gotta go." I all but pushed Edward up the stairs and into my room.

"They seem nice." He smiled to me from my bed. He leant up, pulled me into his reach, kissed me tenderly before settling me down beside him.


	2. Bad Memories

"Auntie? Auntie Megan, are you okay?" I reached out to touch her shoulder. She spun round in the blink of an eye, smacking me hard across the face in the process. I stumbled back, and fell to the floor. Her eyes, they didn't look real. They were different to her normal honey caramel colour. I couldn't help but to stare back into them. Not even a second had past, and I felt her dainty size 7 shoe hit my ribs with an almighty blow.

"You worthless bitch!" A punch in the ribs. "You good for nothing whore!" A kick to the face. "Why don't you just do everyone a favour, and die!" With every insult, came a new way for my body to ache. It ached, and I felt pain like I had never felt it before. It seemed raw. Auntie Megan disappeared. I thought this was my time to escape, to get out from under her evil clutches but she returned as my hand reached out for the door knob. She ran over to me, grabbed me by the scruff of the neck and flung me to the other side of the room, sending me crashing into the display cabinet. I lay in a pool of broken glass, mixed with my own blood. I dared to look up at her face, now full of a new type of angry I had never seen her experience before. She pulled the carving knife out of kitchen draw and stepped closer to me. She bent down to my level and began to trace the knife over my face, my wrists, my veins .....

I awoke to the sound of my own screams. My forehead was now all sweaty and clammy. I slowly and quietly walk out of my room, not wanting to awaken Charlie or my two sleeping idiots downstairs of the couche. I tiptoed across the landing to the bathroom. I glanced up at my reflection, before slashing my face with water. I look up into the mirror, puzzled by the expression I saw a moment ago on my face. A face. My face is not the only face that fills the mirror. Recognising it instantly, our eyes meeting, I realise that I have finally come face to face with the women that single handily ruined my life and continues to haunt my dreams. My eyes continue down her body as she edges towards me. My eyes stop suddenly on the knife in her hand.

"You can't get away from me that easily Sophia, or am I supposed to follow the lie you've been weaving and call you 'Bella Swan'?" I whirled around to face her, but she pierces the knife into my stomach.

"No!" For the second time that night, I awoke to the sound of my own screams. I look around my room, realising that it was another nightmare from my past. My forehead, all sweaty and clammy like the last time. Accept this time, I didn't dare go to the bathroom. I stayed awake nearly half the night, not wanting to go back to sleep. Not wanting the murderous cow in my head. But I couldn't help it. I decided to roll over and at least try to get some sleep. I head the trees rattling against my window, the wind howling outside. It's amazing how much you actually hear when you just stop and listen. Amazing as it might be, it is also blooming creep.

"She's gone, Bella. She can't hurt you anymore now. "I kept telling myself, over and over. So desperatly hoping that if I said it enough, I might actually start to believe it myself. I started to rock myself to sleep, and I was about to nod off when I felt a hand on my shoulder. My breathing stopped with a sharp exhale. The hand gripped me tighter when I didn't respond. I could hear murmuring, but my heart was beating so loud in my ears, I didn't understand what was being said.

"Bella."

"It's just a dream, it's just a dream!"

"Bella?" The hand was gone as the precise moment my bedroom door opened, bringing with it the light from the landing. I urged myself to look in the direction of the door, but the bulky shadow moved into my room too quickly, sweeping to the edge of my bed.

"Bella?" The shadow whispered, seeming generally concerned when I didn't answer or move. "Oh shit. Dad!" The shadow pulled me into his arms and draped himself over me. I knew as soon as I smelt that musky colonel that I was safe. It was Cain, and he was here to protect me. "It's okay Bella, I'm here, she's gone. She can't hurt you anymore." My body relaxed at his words and I moulded into Cain's muscular figure. My knight in shining armour had rescued me from the evil bitch. My hero.

"Bella?" Charlie asked as he stood frozen in the door way, wondering what to do, or say. I risked opening my eyes to see the surrounding of my now crowded room. I looked into the shadow and found the only eyes I wanted to look in. My favourite honey coloured eyes. I understood the emotion in his eyes. They reminded me of mine all those years ago. Confusion, worry, and fear. Charlie walked across to my bed, painfully slow, and perched on the very edge. I did wonder if he was even sat down, or hovering.

"You okay Bells?" I closed my eyes and snuggled into Cain even more. Charlie knew he was going to get nothing out of me so diverted his anxious eyes to Cain. "What happened?"

"Just like before, like last time Dad." My eyes snapped open. I searched again in the shadows for the eyes I so desperately needed to see. He just looked back at me. I flashed a warning signal to him. I knew him to well. He would read Dad and Cain's thoughts, and see what happened so many years ago. I would tell him. In my own time. Alone. In the future. The very, very distant future. He saw and accepted my warning, and edged back into the darkest part of my room.

"I went to get a drink of water, and to get away from Damian; he snores like a fuc..." Charlie's eyes whipped up and Cain stopped mid word. I giggled into Cain's chest, the look on Charlie's face. Priceless. "Blooming pig." Cain continued. " I heard the floorboards upstairs and thought she was getting up. But when I didn't hear a door, or see a light, I told myself I would wait a minute or so to see if it stopped and then would go and see if she was okay. So I sat on the stairs and listened. I heard her grunt and toss in her sleep, heavily breathing." I hugged him tighter to me as the oh so recent memories started to creep back into my thoughts. I showed myself memories of Edward and myself together, with our families, in our meadow.......

"And then?" Charlie prompted.

"And then her breathing picked up, she began tossing violently and that's when I knew. The same as last time." He looked down at me, stroking my hair, and kissed my head, resting his on mine. "So, I ran up the stairs and went to her. When she didn't answer, I panicked and called you."

"I'm okay, Dad. So you can all stop worrying. It was just a dream. Like you said, she's gone. She can't get out. So go back to your rooms, sleep knowing I am okay, and I will see you tomorrow when you bring me a double bacon and egg sandwhich smothered in ketchup." Cain smiled my favourite smile and let out a low pitched laugh, before ruffling my hair, kissing my nose and headed for the door. As he went to shut the door, he turned to me.

"You know where I am if you need me, Bella. Anything. Anything at all." I heard a quiet growl from behind my wardrobe and giggled slightly.

"Thank you, Cain. I'll keep that in mind. Some how I think I will be just fine. Night." He looked at me suspiciously, before smiling, and closing the door behind him.

"Love you." I called after him.

"Love you too!" He sang down the stairs. I giggled to myself, but my laugh soon faded as I saw Edward walk to human speed out of the shadows.

"Well. Are you going to tell me what that was all about?" I tried to avoide his confused eyes, but he took hold of my chin, forcing me to look deep into his eyes. "Bella, what is going on?"


	3. Uncomfortable Feeling

Oh god. How was I going to get out of this one?

"Bella!" He prompted. Think Bella, think!

"Edward, I….." He was gone in the blink of an eye. The same as before, my door swung open, bringing the brilliant yellow light from the hall, and yet again, a dark figure. The figure shut off the light, as it was quite blinding. He walked over to my bed, pulled off my covers, got in beside me, covered us both, and kissed my head. I was yet again met by the musky smell. I was safe from my nightmare, but certainly not from Edward.

"Night Bellsy. Sleep tight." Cain whispered to me in to dark, kissing my head again. I snuggled in deeper under the covers, trying not to see or think about the eyes that watched me from the corner. Cain hummed to me as I tried to nod off again. I sneaked a look up into the far right corner of my lemon and pink room. He was gone. I knew I was going to have to pay for this later. That was for sure. Before long, I felt myself drifting into a deep and much needed sleep.

Just as I had asked, I woke up to the smell of bacon and eggs. Ooh. And sausage! I rolled over to an empty bed, but it still smelt of musk. I lay my head on the pillow beside me, and inhale deeply.

"Morning." I jumped up from my comfortable position. Edward was sat in the wicker chair that had belonged to my mum when she was a child. He just sat there, rocking away, staring. Watching my every move.

"Hi." I replied, trying not to start a conversation. I could actually put money on the next sentence he was about to ask me.

"Bella, what was your brother …"

"Stop Edward. Just stop!" I angrily whispered. He just stared back at me, with emotionless eyes and hard features. "It is private. A family matter. It's over. Finished. I don't want to talk about it."

"That is total unfair Bella, and you know it." He quickly got up from the wicker chair and was gazing into my milk chocolate eyes. I cut of the connect instantly, walking over to my draws where I got out a brush and a hair band.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, whilst brushing my waving mahogany hair.

"I told you my family and I were vampires and this is how you repay me? By keeping your secrets from me?" He whispered frustratedly.

"They are called secrets for a reason. Yeah. Keeping your vampire secret was kinda hard when i was hunted down and nearly killed by, what did they used to call him? Oh yeah, James! And you did no such thing! I worked it out! You just confirmed it!" I put the brush down, as I started to brush my hair violently, and didn't really want to end up bald. "Even then, it took you months to even confirm it. You kept putting it off. Not wanting to talk about it. Walking off. Well," I piled my hair into a ballerina bun and grabbed a sweater. "This is exactly the same thing. I am putting the subject off. I don't want to talk about it." I reached for the door. "And I am walking off." A cold and fast hand came out of nowhere and slammed the door shut.

"You are not leaving this room until you tell me what happened to you! I have a right to know!"

"It's a shame that. Didn't you think that I had a right to know about you and your family being blood sucking animals? Didn't you even think to warm me that you wanted my blood so much, you were coming close to killing me?" He couldn't meet my glaze. He knew I was right, but being a Cullen, and of course a man, he didn't want to admit I was right.

"Bella. You're right. I should have told you myself and sooner, but I was afraid we might not even get this far if I did. I half expected you to run a mile when you found out. I am just worried about you Bella. Something is upsetting you, and I want to know what that is. I wanna make it right. Let me make it right. I want to protect you, I need to protect you." There was a very long silence after his speech. I didn't know what to say. Plus, I was trying to think of the good come back. I had been doing so well up until this point. Usual, I just look in his eyes, and I melt. But I had to stand my ground. Especially on a subject like this.

"I have Cain, Damian and Charlie to protect me. Edward, I don't want you knowing my past. End of. Just leave it." I tried to lower his hand from the door so I could make my escape. I know that last comment probably hurt him a lot, and again, I was sure I would have to pay for it sooner or later, but right now, Charlie, Damian and Cain were downstairs and that is where I wanted to be; with my family. And bacon of course.

"You don't have to tell me. I have ways, remember." My head whipped round to face him, our noses nearly touching.

"I swear, here and now. Edward Cullen, if you dare disobey me and read their minds, this is the last you will ever see of me. Don't bother coming back for a few days. I need time to myself." I didn't even have time to register that comment. It just came out. I had to get out. His hand lowered automatically, and I slipped under and was greeted by the smell of my breakfast. I slammed the door behind me as I ran down the stairs.

"Hey! Morning kiddo." Cain called on me over the sizzling of my breakfast.

"Morning." Charlie said, nodding his head, his eyes never leaving his morning paper.

"You okay?" Cain asked, as he left the bacon, wrapping his arms around me.

"Good, thanks." A very obviously lie. Cain nodded and went back to his bacon, humming the same tune as last night that sent me into unconsciousness.

"Morning Damian." I called to him, trying to sound cheerful. He was sitting in the living room, just staring into space. "Damian?" I called again, tossing a pillow at him.

"Hey! Morning sleeping beauty. I'm sorry I didn't wake up to see if you were okay. I am a heavy sleeper."

"Ha!" Cain shouted over the radio. "No need to tell us that. We could fuc…"

"Cain!" Charlie shouted, his eyes leaving the latest football league to give his eldest child murderous looks. "Watch it."

"Yes father. But times have changed since you were young. The youth of today say things like that all the fucking time." I hadn't notice until I was being pulled onto the couche that Damian had claimed me, his arms a little too tight around me.  
"Cain Swan!" Charlie was red in the face and pushed the chair back with such a force that it made an ear piercing noise against the tiled kitchen floor. Now I know why Damian had had such a fierce grip on me, protecting me from Dad's angry. I looked up at him, and gave him a thankful look. I knew they weren't being serious when they started hurling abuse at each other, but my body still tensed, and I arched my back, trying to put myself closer to Damian.

"Guys! Cut it out!" Damian roared. They stopped instantly when they saw me. The sizzling and the radio were the only noises we could hear. That and the insane beating of my heart in my ears.

"Bella. I am so sorry." Charlie whispered, not meeting me eyes.

"So so sorry." Cain echoed, his eyes on his feet. I freed myself from Damian's grip and looked at the clock on the wall.

"It's getting late. I better get ready." I awkwardly started to walk towards the stairs. I could feel the eyes on the back of me, following my every move.

"What about your bacon, Bells?" Cain murmured.

"I'm not hungry." I called as I run up the stairs, not even bothering to meet their glazes. I quickly walked to my room, shutting the door behind me. I stood, my head resting on the door for several minutes.

"Bella?" I heard him call. I spun around to meet his stare, catching me completely off guard. As I turned around, my feet tangled and I thudded against a cold piece of marble. Edward's arm was covering my back, his hand on my head as he pulled me up to come face to face with his gorgeous face. I looked into his deep honey eyes for a split second, before pulling away and walking over to my window. "Bella, are you okay?"

"I thought I told you I needed space?" I accused, standing my ground, fixing my eyes on the rustling trees outside and the rain, pounding against my window.

"Bella. You can't honestly expect me to keep my distance from you. I can't bear to be without you. I know what I said was out of order, but I love you. I care about you. Please. Please don't send me away." Fresh salty tears began free flowing from my muddy brown eyes, resting themselves on my cheeks as the fell. One sniff was all it took for him to pull me into his arms and cradle me as I cried.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have said what I said, but I meant it. If you do read their minds, I will never …"

"Shh. Don't think of that. I would and will never disobey your orders to me. I respect that whatever it is you want to keep from me, because it must mean a lot to you to keep it from me. I am also ready to listen. Bella. Remember that." And with that, he was gone. A light and gentle tap was heard.

"Bells?" Damian put his head through the door. "Dad wants you downstairs. Says he has something to tell us."

"Okay. I'll be right there." As soon as his head was gone and I heard his feet plod downstairs, I walked into the darkest part of my room, grabbed Edward by the shirt and crushed my lips against his.

"When will we ever get any privacy?" I said, seductively, before walking out of my room, giggling at the groans coming from behind me.

"Ah, there you are Bells. I have something to tell you all." Oh god. I looked at Cain and Damian and they seemed just as clueless as me. "I have to go out of town for a few days. There has been an incident up in Seattle and they need me down there. So ground rules." His eyes diverted to Cain and Damian, and then back to me. "No parties of any kind. No drinking, smoking, or drugs.." His eyes redirected to Cain.

"Why me?" Cain laughed, followed by Damian and my own laugh.

"Must I really answer that question?" Charlie accused, before carrying on. "If Bella has homework, she can't have any visitors or leave this house until she has finished." I laughed at the thought of being alone, doing homework. "If Edward or Alice do come round, no longer than 11:00pm."

"Dad!" I protested, pouting a little.

"Okay. 11:45pm, and no later! You know how you get in the mornings when you haven't had enough sleep. I think that is it. Oh. And boys. No friends over." Charlie winked at them both, and Cain burst into hysterics.

"Dad. I am 17. I know what you mean by 'friends'." I replied angrily. I am not a child.

"Right. My bag is packed. I better be off, Bella." Charlie motioned me to give him a hug. Once in his bear like embrace, I felt his breath tickle my ear.

"I love you Bella. Your brothers will take care of you, and no doubt the Cullen's too. Say hello to Edward and Alice for me." He placed his lips on to my head, and made a loud kissy noise. He gave the boys a quick hug, before pulling away in the cruiser.

"So Bella," Cain said, sneakily. "What do you have in mind?"


	4. Too Much Attention

We ended up spending the whole day together. They took me shopping and bought me a whole new wardrobe to make up for missing my birthday. For once, I didn't mind shopping because they were like me; pick up something I like, check it I my size and buy it. So simple. But when Alice FORCES me to go shopping with her, we end up traipsing around every damn shop, trying on everything in all different sizes! When I had gotten a few outfits, they let me choose the restaurant for an early dinner, so I chose La Bella Italian. It was coming up near 7:30pm, when I got a call from Edward.

"Hey beautiful. I have something for you." His angelic voice leaked through the phone. I signalled to Cain and Damian that I had to go outside and take the call. As soon as I was out of sight, I slid my phone shut and called out to him.

"Edward? I know you're out here somewhere. But I thought you were hunting tonight?" I got no reply, and I knew I couldn't be too long before they came looking for me. Besides, my ravioli was getting cold. "Edward, please. I have to go back." I wondered into the trees a little, before deciding it was a bad idea, and turned on my heals to go back inside. I was stopped dead in my tracks, as I saw Edward, quite smartly dressed, holding a bunch of red, white and pink roses, and a toffee crisp.

"Not exactly original, but they are your favourite things." I wasn't quite sure what the look on my face was like, but it must have been what he was looking for because my favourite one sided smile appeared on his gorgeous face. I walked over to him, and took the flowers before walking off.

"That's it?" He called after me. "That's all I get?" I placed the flowers down on a nearby bolder, before turning to face him, a seductive smile emerged on my face. I walked back to him at a slow human pace, making him groan a little.

"I didn't want to crush them." I whispered eagerly as I wondered back into his arms and crushed my lips onto his. My hands weaved in and out of his hair, making our passionate kiss more intense. Our tongues danced in sync together as I teased him, dragging my hand up and down his chiselled chest.

"Bella, if only you knew how my make me feel." He murmured when I gasped for air. I kind of guessed how I made him feel, because I could feel his hard on pressed against my leg. My thumb found his mouth, whipped away the cherry glitter lip gloss, before I swirled around, picked up my flowers and now crushed toffee crisp and walked away, leaving him alone, and wanting more.

"Bella?" He called after me, slightly confused. I smiled at myself triumphantly as I walked back to my faithful old truck, put my gifts on the back seat, and walked back into the restaurant, shaking my hips, without a glance back.

"There you are!" I was greeted by Cain's booming voice, as I slip back into our booth, picking up my fork and began eating my now cold ravioli, still with a massive grin on my face. Whilst my brother dulged in meaningless conversation, I felt a vibration in my pocket. Without even looking at who it was from, I opened the message.

"_You, Bella Swan are one annoying girl. You do know you will have to pay for that later? Xx"_

I looked up to make sure I wasn't being watched, and quickly replied.

"_Oh yeah? We'll I will have to check my diary. Could be busy this evening, probably washing my hair. How long are you planning on making my punishment? Xx"_

I had no idea where all this new confidence was coming from. The old Bella would have been afraid to say anything like that to Edward. I started to think about the new Bella; not sure if I really like her. I couldn't help grinning again when I felt the short vibration in my pocket.

"_Well, that all depends on you. How naughty have you been? Xx"_

I have changed my mine. I was liking the new Bella after all if I got responses like this. I ate my ravioli quickly and told them I didn't want desert; I would be getting that later. Once in the car and pulling away from the restaurant, I faked a call from Alice, saying she had broken up with her boyfriend and needed me. I said I was on my way and 'hung up'.

"Everything okay?" Damian called to me.

"Urmm. No, not really. Alice and..." Come on Bella, improvise! "Todd has broken up. 3 years they were together, she kinda needs me. She sounded a total wreck. Won't even come out of her bathroom. Esme is worried because she has loads of medication in the cabinet. Could you maybe drop me off at the Cullen's house?"

"Of course. It sounds like she really needs you. How long will you be?"

"Urmm. It could be a while. I want to make sure she is okay, really really okay. Edward will drive me home when I'm positive she is fine."

"Yeah, course you do Bells, we understand. So, I take a left here?"

"Yeah, this one. Keep going." I directed. In no time at all, we had pulled up outside the Cullen's house and I hopped out, a new kind of excitement building up inside me. I dragged Cain and Damian out of the car and up the wooden steps where we were greeted by astonishing bright yellow light and my angel.

"Bella?" He used the same voice he had used when I walked away early, total surprise. I pulled him to a fierce embrace and felt him shiver when I whispered in his ear.

"Keep Alice out of view if you want me to stay. Trust me. Oh. And get everyone out." I stepped back to Cain and Damian, and flashed him a sexy wink.

"I'm here to see Alice. How is she?" I flashed him a warning sign and he played along.

"Not so good. But I'm sure she'll feel better now you are here." A wide smile whipped across his face. He called out to his family and they all ascended to the door so I could introduce them to my brothers.

"Cain and Damian, this is Edward's mum and dad, Esme and Carlisle. And that is Jasper and Emmett, his brothers and Rosalie, his sister. Cullen's, these are my brothers, Cain and Damian." Everyone helloed and shook hands. Just like I had asked, their all turned and left to go hunting, I presume. I turned to my brothers, gave them each a kiss and watched them get into Cain's blue Cleo, and drive off down the gravel path, honking his honk several times. I waved them off then turned to Edward and pushed him inside, before closing the door. I pulled him roughly by his shirt to meet my lips. His hand caressed my thigh, before placing his hand firmly under my ass, supporting my buckling knees. I was quite enjoying the new Bella and I could feel that Edward was too. With my hands securely tangled in his hair and around his neck, I traded positions with him, slamming him hard into the wall. A slight crack appeared on the cream wall, but neither of us seemed to care.

"Bella," Edward spoke, trying to talk to me, but this girl didn't want to talk. My lips were occupied. "Bella, I'm taking you …… up stairs …… Esmee'll kill us if …… we break anything." He was right, of course. She really would kill us. But I was having too much fun to stop now. I broke the kiss off and looked around, gasping slightly for air.

"Live a little." I whispered and started our kiss again. I took the lead and directed him towards the dining room. I pushed his back up against the table. He knew what was coming, what I was trying to do, so he grabbed my thighs tightly, thrusting me against his hard on, and sat me on the table. I began pulling at his shirt, so he ended our very forceful kiss and took it off. I spread myself out on the table, removing my new clothes very slowly and carefully. Edward adoring eyes analysed my whole body, but got inpatient, and ripped off my top, revealing my pale breasts, covered by pink lace. A groan escaped his mouth and he launched himself on me, resurrecting our kiss. I could really feel his erection due to the position he was in. I couldn't take it anymore. I whipped his belt from his trousers and he helped me pull them down, followed by his boxers. In one quick movement, my trouser had disappeared somewhere in the living room. I trembled at his touch as he traced his finger along the fringe on my underwear. He looked up at me, and regained his position.

"You sure you want this?" He stared deep into my eyes, as I did back.

"I want you. I want this." And with those very words, I heard the tear of my matching pink lace underwear rip and land with our other clothes. We were now completely naked, and it didn't bother me. He smiled at me, and I leant up and kissed him lovingly. I was ready for this, ready for him. I could feel the tip of him at my entrance, like his was waiting for my permission. I couldn't wait any longer. I grabbed his toned behind and thrusted him into me. I let out a scream of both pleasure and pain as he plunged deeper and deeper into me. I could tell his was about to let go, so I gripped his head, bringing his lips to mine. The kiss became more powerful, so I pushed my hips up, trying to let him access more of me. His hands strongly held my hips up at an angle, shoving himself into me as much as he could. His hands stroked my back. We both stopped at the same moment, in mid thrust, as he touched something that he wasn't supposed to know about. Not yet anyway.


	5. Brotherly Love?

Oh shit. Oh god, oh god, oh god. You had to do it, didn't you Bella. You stupid cow! His hand continued to trace my back, my memories, my scar. I was quite amazed I had kept from him, from anyone for so long. Being on my back was quite easy, but it being a 10 inch scar, that is when it starts to get difficult. I had to wear different tops, always covering it up because I was embarrassed by it. It was a constant reminder of how weak I was.

"Bella?" Edward's worried voice pulled me back to reality. He tried to roll me over from my current position but I protested, trying to make it hard for him too. Damn him and his vampire strength. I was lying on my stomach in the immediately. I shuddered under his touch when I heard him gasp as he continues to trace my scar with his fingers. I started to kick and tried to wriggle out of his grasp, but I was going nowhere.

"Bella, how…?" He began, becoming lost for words.

"Edward, get the hell off me!" I shrieked at him, but he ignored and continued to stare at it.

"It's a …. Scar?"

"No shit Sherlock! Your hurting me, get off!" I screamed at him, and only this time did he listen. I grabbed what was left of my clothes, and ran upstairs and into Alice's bathroom. I caught my reflection in the mirror, and didn't realise I was crying; or still naked. I wiped my tears and my smudged mascara away and rummaged around in Alice's wardrobe for anything casual, like a t-shirt or tracksuit bottoms. I found no such items. I ended up settling on a pair of navy blue skinny jeans and a South jumper. I checked once more in the mirror to make sure I looked okay, unlocked the door, and headed downstairs. Before I even reached the bottom step, there was Edward.

"Bella, I …."

"Tell Alice I will wash and return these by tomorrow." I saw the remains of my pink lace set on the display cabinet so I casually walked over and put them into my pocket. The last thing I need right now is Emmett finding this. I could never live that down. I walked back over to Edward and gave him his belt, in which I picked up by accident. I felt his cold firm grip grasp around my wrist and he yanked my body into his, not placing his hands on my back.

"You can't be serious." I scoffed, pulling out of his grasp.

"I… I didn't want to hurt you."

"Hurt me? You didn't consider that when you were taking my virginity on your dining room table! You can't even look at me, can you? Why do you think I didn't want you knowing my past." He continued to look down at his feet, speechless. "Forget it." I said, before walking towards the door.

"Bella, at least let me drive you home." He was out of the room and back again with his keys and draped his arm over my shoulders. I shrugged it off and walked to the passenger side of his silver Volo. Edward being a gentleman was already at the door, holding it open for me. I got in without a look in his direction. The whole drive home, neither of us spoke a word. The purr of the engine was the only noise we could hear. As he pulled out outside Charlie's house, I began to get out but I felt his cold grip on my hand, squeezing it gently.

"Bella. Please, just wait."

"What do you expect me to say to you, Edward? My own boyfriend cringed away from me because of a scar I have had since I was a child? Sorry if that doesn't really boost a girl's confidence." I felt the rejection and devastation I had felt when he did flinch away because of it all over again.

"It just shocked me, that's all. I wasn't expecting it, it caught me off guard." I directed my eyes to look at him.

"How the fuck do you think I felt when you told me you were a vampire? I didn't cringe away from you! And to be honest, I think that secret is worse than a fucking scar, don't you?" I all but screamed at him. I had so much more I wanted to say to him, to tell him, but I was too angry to tell him anything now. I had to hold my tongue before I said something I regretted. I walked up the familiar stone path and in the front door, slamming in shut with an all-powerful bang.

"Trouble in paradise, hun?" I was so relieved to hear to familiar voice from the kitchen. I dumped my bags at the bottom of the stairs and wondered in to greet Cain. He pulled me into his lap, and began feeding me cherry pie. "You okay?"

"Not sure yet. Give me time to cool off." I whispered into his chest and his hugged me tighter.

"What happened? A lover's tiff?" I nodded; fresh new tears replaced the ones from earlier. "Did he hurt you? Cuz if he did, I swear to God Bella, I will…."

"Stop right there Cain. Edward would never hurt me, not like that, not physically. Not every man is the same as _**him**_, you know." Our conversation was cut short when his phone started vibrating against my hip.

"Cain Swan." He answered so professionally; I hardly recognised him. "What now? John, can't it wait?" I didn't know what was going on, but I didn't like it.

"John, I'm with family. Can't you get Bob to do it?" He had to go. I had forgotten Cain was a manager of an international company that bought and sold computer goods. "Give me an hour." And with that, he hung up and turned to look at me.

"Bella,"

"I know, work, work, work. Family later. Isn't that how it goes?" I jumped off his lap and sat in front of the TV I rarely got to watch because of Charlie and Billy and all their baseball games and other man crap. I started to flick through the channels, trying my best to ignore him. But he had his ways. He sprinted from the kitchen, and leaped onto me, pinning me down.

"I swear, I will be home tomorrow afternoon. Then we will do whatever you want. Okay?"

"Cain!" I screamed under his grip, "Get off me, you're hurting!"

"Hey! My ass isn't that big is it?" I burst into hysterics, but tonight's memories came flooding back. My smile faded and Cain tried again.

"Bella, what happened between you and Eddie?" I hated it when people referred to him as 'Eddie'.

"Nothing. Now get off me! I can't feel my legs!"

"No! Not until you tell me. Ah, you don't really need 'em. Spill, or I'll tickle."

"I'm not five anymore, Cain. Please drop it, yeah?" Did he really think I was that much of a child. But, he kept his word, and I was set in a fit of hysterics, as his fingers found all the right spots that made me scream with laughter. "He found my scar, okay! He found my scar. Get off of me!" I shriek at me, gasping for air. "There. Now you know. Now go, you don't wanna be late." I didn't want him to go really, but I wanted nothing more than to change the subject once and for all.

"How did he take it?" He asked me, cautiously.

"Oh, not too bad. A severely deep ten inch scar on your girlfriend's back that she has had for years and hadn't mentioned it to him or even stayed long enough to explain. Apart from that, I had a nice time." His eyes diverted around that room; I could tell he was trying to think of something to say. "Go, Cain. You're gunna be late. I don't want you to miss this. This could really give your business that start it needs." I kissed his cheek and ushered him out to his waiting cab. I walked back in, as I got the feeling I was being watched and double bolted the door. _"Why?"_ I thought to myself, like that is going to stop him. I walked back to the couche and turned E! Entertainment on. Just in time for all the latest news, when I saw Damian walk in from the study out back.

"Hey. Cain's just gone. Just you and me hey bro?" I winked playfully and patted the seat next to me for him to sit down.

"You're late." That was all I got. My head whipped you to meet his hard face, full of seriousness. It didn't seem like my Damian; my Damian was also so laid back and cool.

"Huh? I came in like 20 minutes ago." I was starting to get worried about him now. He was never like this. I eyed him up and down, and my eyes fixed on the half bottle of vodka in his hand.

"Have you been drinking?" I accused, quite taken aback.

"So what if I have?" He roared, throwing the bottle at the wall, sending pieces of everywhere. I ran for cover, but it sent out the wrong impression and he grabbed a fist full of my hair. "When you are told to be back by 11:45pm, I expect you to be back then!" He bellowed.

"Who the hell are you to think you can control me? You're not my Dad!" I screamed as he dragged me back into kitchen by my hair. He stopped almost instantly. He spun round, smacking me across the face in the process, knocking me in the kitchen table. I lay there on the floor. I could smell blood but I didn't dare try and find out where I was bleeding. My head throbbed in my ears so loud, for once I was thankful; it drowned out his voice, screaming at me. He turned to the sink and poured himself a glass of water. I could feel breeze so I knew that back door was open. I slip up onto my elbow. I picked up the biggest piece of glass I could find and threw it into the wall, hoping to create a diversion. As soon as the glass was out of my hand, I made a fun for it. I could hear him swearing behind me as he ran after me. I tried to make it to the woods but his iron grip fastened tightly around my waist, his hand over my mouth. Oh god. Where the hell is Edward when I need him! I tried to scream, but knew it was useless. He threw me into the kitchen; I tried to get up but I felt the full force of his fist hit my jaw. I let out a helpless whine as I fell onto the tiled floor. I opened my eyes just in time to see his slightly grey trainer fly at full speed towards me. I ached everywhere, especially my jaw and now bruised cheek. The door bell. We both looked up at the same time. I tried to run but his almighty strength held me back. He placed a dish cloth over my mouth and dragged me to the door. He held a hand full of my hair and the two ends of the cloth in his hand and stood me behind the door.

"Can I help you?" He asked. I wasn't too sure who was at the door, but I knew he was putting on an act.

"Hi, I'm Mrs Moore. I live next door. You must be Damian. I couldn't help but over hearing screams coming from here. Is everything okay? Is Bella okay?" Well, what do you know? She really does have a heart. That or she just wants some gossip to tell all her little friends over her garden fence.

"Hello there. Yes, I am Damian," I cringed under his grip at the act he was showing her. "Sorry about that. I am just watching a new horror movie. I must have left the door open. I am so terribly sorry. As for Bella," His grip tightened as he said my name, "She is over at Edward's house, comforting his sister. Ah, there goes my popcorn. Thanks for stopping by. Good bye now." Gone. My only chance to try and get out of this one alive. Gone. Stupid old women. Why couldn't she be her usual forceful self!

"Now," He said, murderously, as he threw me on the couch, "Where were we?" I knew that look. And I sure as hell knew what was coming. It was happening again. Just when I thought I was safe, getting back to normal, this starts.


	6. New Bruises

New Bruises.X

Cain's home, and wonders about the bruises Bella has gotten since he left her last night. But Cain isn't the only one…X

I didn't know how, but I woke up in my bed. I wasn't even sure if what happened last night even happened, but I ached. I started to get worried. Did it really happen? Did one of the only men in my life I trusted hit me, punch me, kick me and torture me? I heard footstep up the stairs and I started to panic. Was he not done yet? Had he more punishments to give me? The beating of my heart started to pound against my skull and in my ears again. My door creaked open and thought to myself how I could get out. _"There was always the window,"_ I thought. I considered this possible escape when the door sealed me and him inside. _"Yes, because if he doesn't kill you, the fall will!" _I angrily thought back to myself. Well, that was it. Once again, I had no way out and feared for my life. I could hear his heavy breathing coming closer. I felt a hand slowly pull back the covers. Oh god, anything but this. Please, kick me, punch me, slap me for all I care, just not this! I felt his hand reach out on my shoulder. He started to get in and pulled the covers back over us. That's when it hit me. The musky smell.

"Cain!" I screamed, twirling around instantly and pulled him into an embrace, hiding my face.

"Morning to you too, Bells. Miss me?" He joked, hugging me tighter. "What's up with grumpy downstairs? He just took off this morning. Said he needed air. You been winding him up?" He accused. _"If only."_ I thought.

"Wait. This morning? What time is it?" How long exactly had I slept in until?  
"12:00pm. Why?"

"Crap!" I leaped out of bed, wondering about the sudden shooting pain in my side, and grabbed what I could find, keeping my back to him. "I forgot! I have to meet Alice at 1:00pm round hers. We're going shopping." I sighed. I loved Alice like an older sister, but at time, I hated her! Her and her shopping ways.

"You wanna lift round?" He asked as I ran into the bathroom.

"Please!" I called as I ran in and shut the door behind me. My reflection. The items in my hands just fell out as I took in the full seriousness of my attack. Nearly the entire left side of my face was a brutal balcky purple colour. My eye was the worst, with a minor cut to my eyebrow. My lip was swollen and also had a cut, right in the corner. I started to think of what other injuries I would have obtained from last night and the thought I had just had came springing back. The shooting pain in my side. I slowly, not sure what I expected to see, lifted up my slightly baggy night top, revealing my pain, pale skin, covered in bright red and purple splots. It looked like I had been paintballing to be honest. Sparkling new aqua tears fled from my eyes. I wiped them away and tore myself away from my reflection. After my cold shower, I started to get dressed. _"I need a new bra." _I thought to myself as I pulled the straps of my less attractive grey and pink leopard bra and matching briefs. I was again sucked into looking at my reflection, my new injuries. He must have been there a while because his voice started to sound irritant.

"Bella, Come on! I know you're a girl, but how much longer do you really need!" I ignored him; I just wanted to be alone with my thoughts, at how I was going to handle this. "I hope you're decent, because I'm coming in." He called through the pine door. The handle began to twist and my eyes without delay set on the door knob. I only realised I hadn't locked it when it began to slowly open, revealing Cain's masculine head. I gasped and grabbed the towel off of the floor. My knees buckled at the pain that was shooting throughout my whole body as I grabbed the basin to hold me up. Cain looked at me suspiciously.

"Bella?" His eyes tried to meet mine, but I turned, my back facing me. "When you didn't answer, I started to, well worry."

"What? That I might have topped myself? Thanks for that, Cain."

"Bella," His voice turned serious. "Face me."

"What? No, I'm not ready. Give me twenty minutes."

"Look at me, Bella." When I refused, I saw his hand rise out of the corner of my eye. I tried to dodge out of its way, but his hand fixed itself on my chin, jerking my head to face him.

"Oh. My. God." He breathed; his hand dropping from my face instantly as I panted through the pain. I knew what's coming; questions, questions and more questions. "What the fuck happened to you? Who the hell did this to you?!" He roared at me.

"I fell, okay. Just leave it."

"You fell?" He scoffed, "Your telling me you mashed your face up this bad by falling. Come on, Bells. How stupid do you think I am?"

"It's true!I forgot to get a drink after you left before I went up to bed. I got really thirsty so I went to get one. I didn't want to put the light on because I know how bright it is and didn't want to wake Damian," I spat his name through my teeth. I hated having to say that bastard's name. "You know me; I tripped on my foot and fell down the stairs."

"Oh god, Bells. What are you fucking like! You scared the hell out of me!" He pulled me towards him, squeezing me as close as he could against him. "You been to the doctors yet? You could have broken something."

"Carlisle, Alice's dad, remember him? He's a doctor at Forks General Hospital, so I figured when I got round in," I pulled his hand off from my head and examined his watch, "15 minutes, I'll ask him to give me the once over."

"Okay, well I'll get changed and be in the car. You gunna be okay?"

"Yeah. I'll be fine. I think I'll put some make up on first if I'm gunna be getting reactions like yours. I'll be 10 minutes, tops."

"Okay. See you out there." I absolutely smothered my face in foundation to try and at least make the violent purple colour against my pale white skin dye down. I decided to go casual, knowing that whatever I wore, I would have to change again if Alice wanted to be seen with me. I decided on the wearing the items I was going to take back to Alice anyway, and walked out of the bathroom and downstairs. I heard noises coming from the kitchen and automatically thought of Cain and his stomach.

"Thought you were supposed to be in the car. I knew you wouldn't be able the resist that last bit of cherry pie for long. Honestly, I am surprise you made it this long." I laughed, walking over to the refrigerator door. I was taken aback when Damian slammed it shut. I slammed into the cabinets and became to slowly walk back toward the living room, hoping that if I screamed, Cain would hear and know something was wrong. He walked towards me, so I thought that a quick exit would be best. But he was way ahead of me. Like last night, I felt his harsh hand grip my elbow, dragging me into his body.

"How are you this morning, sis? Ooh," His fingers traced over my cuts and bruises. "You been in a fight? You look like you've been knocked around a bit, Bells." I squirmed under his grip but it just tightened, his fingers digging hard into my arm. "This," He again stroked my face, "Is just between us. I would hate if it got out and you or Cain would have to be punished, wouldn't you?"

"Cain? You leave him out of this, you bastard! Don't you hurt him!" I screamed averting my eyes to look into his, to show him I was serious.

"Go on then, tell. Call my bluff, but just be warned," He began, taking my chin in his other hand, "I take no prisoners. So, just between us, yeah?" I nodded as best I could under his almighty strength and pressure on my chin. "Good." He released me and I grabbed my bag and ran. Ran so fast just to get out of the same room as him. Only when I slammed the blue Cleo door shut and smelt Cain's colonel did I truly feel safe. We pulled away from the house, and I glanced a look behind me. I saw Damian standing in the window with a beer, smiling a deadly smile in our direction. I knew it was meant for me, for when I returned this evening. My breathing picked up just at the thought of being in the same room as him.

"You okay?" He asked, squeezing my thigh with his free hand.

"Huh? Yeah, yeah. Fine. Just don't want to be late."

"I'm going as fast as I can. I've learnt my lesson. Remember? When you were 13 and you were late for Sienna Mayer's party. So I stepped on it and ended up getting 6 points on my licence. You insisted you weren't gunna be late 'cuz you had to get back, you know… for them." I looked up at his grieving eyes.

"I miss them too," I began, diverting my eyes from his to start aimlessly out of the window, "Every damn day. But Cain, what were you doing? 85 mph in a 40mph zone? And you blame me? A short cut would have sufficed, you know." I grinned to my comment and continued to stare.

"You cheeky …" He laughed back. "Bella." I turned to look at him, hearing the seriousness if his voice. "When you get checked out, call me. You know, just so I know your okay. I'm sure you will be, but you know, just if you're not …"

"Please stop," I laughed at his attempt. "I'll text you when I know, okay?"

"Okay. I hadn't realised until he stopped the car that I was outside the familiar beautiful white house. I reached out and kissed my nose. He was about to get out of the car when I placed my hand on his arm, pulling him back in.

"Cain, I need you to promise me something."

"Sure Bells, anything you want."

"Never leave me, never. Never leave without taking me with you." I could feel my chocolate wells filling up. He reached across to wipe away the tears that escaped with his thumb.

"Of course Bella, you have my word. What has brought this on? You missing the old bugger?" A small smile appeared on my face before replying to his question.

"I just really missed you last night. I don't like being on my own."

"But you had Damian, didn't you?"

"It's not the same as having you." I leant across to hug him closely before he stepped out to assist me out of the car. I gripped on tightly to his arm for support and we wobbled up to the double wooden door and I reached out to press the bell. Alice answered the door in the blink of an eye. I knew she had realised my face – well, it was kinda hard not too for two reasons. 1. I had a considerable amount of makeup on and 2. The brutal left side of my face.

"Bella, my god! What did you do to yourself?" She asked me, outstretching her arms to greet me and lend my support.

"Hello to you too, Alice." I turned to kiss Cain one more time and told him I would text him soon. Hesitantly, he turned and drove down the gravel path. Alice was still staring at me when our eyes met.  
"Not a word, Alice Cullen. I mean it." I grabbed her arm tighter, bringing her back to reality. It wasn't until I heard that gasps from the rest of the family to know we weren't alone.

"Good god, Bella." Emmett whispered. I didn't dare meet their eyes. I would just let them get all they wanted to say out in the open, then I would talk to Carlisle separately, and privately.

"Oh my lord, Bella! What happened?" Emse cried out. She was at my side in an instant observing me closer.

"That everyone?" I asked, my eyes scanning the room, trying not to catch sight of any of the pairs of honey eyes that stared back at me. "Everyone said what they want to say?"

I waited for a couple of seconds, but seemed of hours, before resuming to the task in hand. "Carlisle, can I talk to you please, in your office. Alone. Privately." I felt his cold and gentle hand on my back, supporting me towards the stairs. There was one gasp I really didn't want to hear today, but luck was not on my side. I looked up to see my angel standing feet from me, a total look of angry, worry mixed with concern and pain in his eyes. "Oh god, Bella! How did this happen. Why didn't I protect you?!" That look that looked like he was crying spread across his face. I was frozen. Do I let him in? Tell him? He could help. Oh shit, what the hell do I do know?

"Hold me." I whispered. I didn't have to ask him twice; I felt his icy arms wrap around me lightly, cradling me as I wept in his arms. I felt the room's tension ease when I realised we were the only two people left in the room. He lifted me up with great caution and took me to his room, laying me down on his bed.

I must have fallen asleep because he looked different, a little calmer. He began stroking my face. I glanced down at his white pillow case, scared my disguise had rubbed off on in.

"Hey, you. Don't worry, Alice took it off."

"Hey." I strained myself I make myself level with him, but let out a whimper as the shooting pain picked up again.

"Carlisle!" Edward roared. He was at me side in an instant, Edward still stroking my face. He lifted my head slightly and place his arm under, acting like a pillow.

"How are you feeling, Bella?" Carlisle asked, inspecting me face close up.

"All things giving, okay I suppose."

"Where are you feeling discomfort?" Carlisle added, before getting something out of his bag.

"Urmm. Well, my face, obviously." Duh, Bella. Like he meant that.  
"Anywhere else?"  
"My stomach and left side of my back."

"Okay, well let's have a look. Can you lift you shirt up as much as possible please."

I did as I was told and knew something was wrong by the look on both of their faces.

"Bella, how in the hell did you get like this?" I looked up at Edward, and decided this was not exactly the best time to tell him. Not yet.

"Well, I went to get a drink about 2:30am. I didn't want to put the light on because I knew the light would wake Damian up," I grinded my teeth together at the taste of his name in my mouth. I didn't want to have to say that bastard's name anymore than necessary. "And you know me; I tripped on my foot and fell down the stairs."

"So you fell down the stairs. Right, okay. Bella, I am going to run a few necessary physical tests to see if anything is broken or fractured." I nodded. I trusted Carlisle with my life. I knew if any pain that came from these tests would not be intentional. He began to rub his hands over the red and swollen areas surrounding my ribs. Whenever he hit a sensitive spot, and I would let out a shriek of absolute pain, Edward growled and I squeezed his hand tighter.

"Okay, Bella. I am sorry to say but you have fractured two ribs and have internal bruising and bleeding in several areas. This means you have damaged the tissues inside your body. So rest for a couple of days and I recommend ice. Edward?" He was gone and back before a second had even past. He hesitated whether or not to place the ice on so I placed my hand on his and forced the ice to lick my skin. I let out another cry at both the temperature of the ice and the pain my body let off.  
"Can't you give her anything?" Edward distressed; I knew he meant pills or morphine or something that would help ease my pain.

"I'll get you some general anesthetic for tonight and will prescribe something for the pain tomorrow." He left and came back with a small enough needle and gently pressed into my forearm. He kissed me goodnight and left us to it.

"How are you feeling?" He asked me adoringly. I looked up into his eyes, wanting them to be the last thing I saw, before I drifted off into a much needed sleep.

Sorry it's late and long. I didn't know where to end it. :D

Will give you more soon Sabrina. Keep holding on. You're almost there. :D:D

Xx


	7. Time To Heal

Bella's anaesthetic has worn off, and Edward wants answers… X

"Damian, stop. Please!" I screamed at him. He was strangling Cain. I had to think of something. I grabbed the gun that Damian had dropped when he grabbed Cain by his throat and started to throw his around brutally. I aimed it at Damian and BANG! Yet again, my screams pulled me out of my unconsciousness. I must have been thrashing around a lot because Edward and Emmett's arms were pinning me as lightly as they could to the bed.

"Bella! Bella, stop! It's okay, it's okay!" Carlisle tried to tell me, trying to drown out my screams. I struggled under their grip, to get out of here; I had to get to Cain. But it was no use. My head started spinning from the pain and screaming didn't help. Thought Damian's hands cutting of my Cain's air supply flooded back to my head and I started my fight for freedom once again. Who knows what _**he **_might be doing or has done to my only brother left I could save. As Carlisle tried to inject me with what I guessed was morphine, Edward's arms relaxed when I started to settle down. Carlisle signalled Emmett out of the room when he was sure I was settled and wouldn't be in any more unnecessary pain. My breathing slowed back down to normal and I let the morphine spread.

"Hey there, beautiful." Edward whispered in my ear as I began to regain control of my actions.

"I need a phone." I blurted out. Within an instance, he returned with his own mobile and asked for the number I wanted to dial.

"Can you give me some space, please?" I asked him as nicely as I could. His eyes averted to my shaking hand, as I took the phone out of his hand.

"I'll be downstairs if you need me. Just call." His quickly kissed my head, and walked out of the room. I punched the green key and it started to ring in my ear. It only had to ring twice before I heard the voice I so longed to hear.

"Bella, are you okay? What's happening? What did Carlisle say?"

"Cain, how did you know it was me?"

"Dad left a contact sheet in case of an emergency. Stop changing the subject. What did he say? Has he checked you over yet?" I had to break the news to him. Should I tell him about Damian and what he did? No, I'll wait until Dad comes home, and then reveal all.

"Cain, stop. Yes, Carlisle has checked me over."

"And?" He prompted me when I took a dramatically long pause.

"And, I have fractured two ribs and have internal bruising and bleeding in different areas on my stomach and back. So I have been told to rest for a couple of days and lots of ice."

"Fucking hell, Bells. Never a dull moment with you around, is there?" I chuckled at his comment; but it quickly faded and he hastily changed the subject.

"So, the old codger is coming back in a couple of days, so I thought we could take him out for dinner when he gets back. No doubt he will what the low down on everything that happened while he has been away. And he will ask about your, urmm, fall. Plus, I can't cook."

"First of all, he's not that old. Second, taking him out would be nice. And third, neither can I." I took a long pause and I could tell I had to end the conversation before it got any more awkward and he started asking questions. "Listen, I'm using Edward's mobile so I have to go."

"Oh, okay honey. What time will you be back?" Fuck. Ing. Hell. I was now faced with a choice. Stay here, be looked after by a professional and feel completely safe. Or. Go home, act like nothing has happened, do absolutely anything to protect the only brother I had left but feel like a prisoner waiting for execution. I had no choice. I was going home. I was going to do my best to keep Cain from any harm.

"Bella? You still there?" I had totally forgotten he was on the other end of the phone.

"What? Yeah, sorry. Urmm. I'll be home about 11:00pm. Is that okay?"

"Course it is. Can't wait to see you again. I have missed you so much Bella. I know I have a lot of making up to do, for missing out on all of those years, and I don't really know where to start, because I am a guy and…"

"Cain," I began, laughing at his feeble attempt, but stopped with a sharp exhale. The pain in which I thought the morphine had taken care off came rushing back. "Yes, you do have a lot of making up to do. Tell you what, you start to make a list of all the things you think I would like to do, and when I come home, have a big mug of streaming hot chocolate and an unopened packet of ginger nuts ready on my bed side table and we'll go over it. Okay?"

"Okay, that sounds great. Love you."

"Love you, too." I whispered back to him, before hanging up. Edward gave me a little time to compose myself before tapping lightly on the door.

"Urmm, correct me if I am wrong," I began as he carefully poked his head around the door, "But isn't this your room?"

"It's our room, what's mine is yours."

"And what's mine is yours." I finished, pulling him closer to me. "Can you get me out of here?" I begged. He looked down at me with his adoring eyes looked at me, sympathetically. "Just out around the house, for a walk perhaps." His arms welded around me, supported my whole as he gently lifted me up from his luxurious king size cream bed and placed me on my feet. Still with one hand on the shawl of my back and the other tightly fixed on my arm, we made it to the stairs. His eyes looked at the stairs cautiously and then back to me.

"I need to do this, by myself." I told him, removing his uncooperative arms off of my body. I slowly and steadily walked over to the banister and shimmied down the steps, one at a time, nice and slow.

"Hey! Look at you up and about!" Emmett's voice boomed at me as I made it half way down.

"Bella, honey. Are you sure you're ready to be up? You have suffered a nasty accident. You need rest, my love." I lovely looked up from concentrating on my steps and not falling over to see my extended family waiting for me at the bottom of the stairs.

"Thank you, Esme. I'm fine. I can't sit in that room any more, I need to get up, get out."

"Okay, sweetheart. Have a seat, Bella." Esme took my hands in hers and sat me on the plush cream leather couche. She gentle placed my feet up too and Edward positioned himself behind me, acting as a cushion. He handed me the control to the 52" flat screen television hanging above the fire place and they went on their daily routine. I started to flick through the endless numbers of channels until settling on 'The Flintstones'.

"Are you serious?" Emmett mocked as he plunged into his usual spot.

"Shut up." I smirked, sticking my tongue out at him. "I used to watch this as a kid with Cain and …" I had to stop myself before I said something I would later regret and no doubt have to explain later. "My… dad. I loved it, and still do." Edward grinned as he hugged me loosely. I yelped out in pain as his hand placed itself on a sore spot. I think that if Edward's heart was beating, I would have given him a heart attack. Emmett crouched in a defensive position in front of me and Edward let go of me immediately.

"You," I pointed to Emmett, "Sit down, you great buffoon. I am okay. And you," I reached out for Edward's hand and placed it back on my stomach, slightly to the left from its last position with my hand resting on top. "That was my fault, I moved. I'm sorry, I'm still a bit tender, that's all." That was all I wanted to hear on the matter because I know that he would insist that it was his fault, blah, blah, blah. It was really just easier to accept the blame. I redirected my attention to the show I was making them watch, feeling their eyes watch me, suspiciously.

The rest of the Cullen's finally returned from the errands they had to run that morning before settling down to join us.

"How are you feeling, Bella?" Alice whispered when you finally joined us, after making me lunch.

"Getting there. Alice, what's this?" I exclaimed as she came into view with a tray. I tried to pull myself up to sit at least a bit upright, but yet again, like every other time I moved, the agonizing pain took over. But every other time, I just slumped back down and told myself I would try better next time. I told myself now was next time. I wasn't going to give up. I heaved myself up and tried to place myself up right.

"Bella, don't strain yourself sweetie." Alice cooed as she placed a tray on my lap. I looked down to see homemade sweetcorn and chicken chowder.

"I told you a sandwich would have been fine." I really only wanted a sandwich. To be honest, I wasn't hungry, but if I wanted to beat my ghastly demon brother, I had to keep my strength up.

"You know me, Bella; fine will never be good enough." She smiled as I wolfed down her soup. After I had finished, and the tray had been taken away, I snuggled into Edward, feeling like an afternoon nap.

"That better?" Jasper called from the kitchen. I knew he had something to do with my sudden tiredness.

"Much better, thanks." I smiled, winking at him.

"As long as your sure, darling." Emse said, musically. "Edward, why don't you take Bella out for a slow little walk out by the river? Get some fresh air into her lungs." Edward nodded and I felt his cold hands mold into my figure as he led me out towards the back door. It felt so good to feel a breeze on my face, and to get some fresh air into me. Edward would always start the conversations, knowing just what to say when I stared into space.

"Bella, can I ask you something?" Think carefully about this, Bella.

"Yes, of course."

"And you promise you won't get made?"

"Edward," I looked down at myself, "It's not like I can go anywhere without you helping me hobble back. Come on, ask away.

"Bella, I know you didn't get all this," He hand caressed my throbbing cheek, "From a fall down the stairs. Please. You have to let us help you. But first you have to start by telling me the truth." Edward whispered as he stroked my new blacky purple bruise on my cheek.

"There is nothing you can do." I cried through my fresh salty tears.

"Bella, there has to be something. We both know, we all know that not even you would get a bruise like this from falling down that stairs. Please, let me in."

"Your right, I didn't this from falling down the stairs." I placed my hand on his chin, forcing our gazes to meet. "But you have to trust me. You have to let me deal with it myself. In time, I will slowly let you into my past, but for now, just know that I am safe with Cain, okay?"

"Bella, but you are in …" I knew that was a lot for him to take in and accept but he had to.

"Edward, I know. I know that what I just said might be had to accept, but I wouldn't be telling you this if I couldn't handle this myself. I know what I am doing. No mind reading and no future searching, I mean it." He fearful eyes closed, and his head fell. I pulled him close and rested his head on the ground before doing my best to lie down next to him and not to burst his eardrums at the same time. I leaned my head against his chest, his arms opening me eagerly as I looked into his eyes.

"You don't know how difficult and absolutely painful that is going to be. If there is something or someone hurting you and I have to power to stop it, I intend to do something about it.

"Trust me." I whispered before reaching up and embracing him in a tender but passionate kiss.

"Always."


	8. Too Many Suprises

Too Many Surprises .X

Bella returns home, but what does she expect to find? … X

"Cain?" I called as I hobbled through the front door. "Cain, you here?" Sudden fear washed over me; what if Cain isn't here, but that monster is? I decided the best thing to do was to go up to my room and sit tight until he comes home. I made it through the door without seeing _**him, **_dumped my bag on my bedand went to get a new change of clothes out of my draw. As I pulled out my favourite sweater, my phone started vibrating. I limped over to my bag and fished it out of all the medication and things Carlisle gave me to help the pain over the next couple of days. I was surprised to see the name that came up and couldn't answer quickly enough.

"Mum!" I screamed into the speaker. I hadn't spoken to my Mum in a while, what with touring with Phil and his team. She wanted to support him and his career, but couldn't because she had to take care of me; even if I was 16 at the time. That was kinda the reason I had moved to Forks, to live with my Dad. After the divorce, they decided that a young girl needs to be with her Mother more than her Father so I moved to Florida with Mum and the boys with Dad to live in Forks.

"Bella, honey! Oh, god. I have missed you so much!" She replied, and I could hear in her voice she was getting tearful. My Dad has always thought that I have my Mum's emotional genes.

"I've missed you too, Mum, so, so much! How's things with Phil and his team? How about Florida?"

"Bella, calm down love." My Mum laughed, "Everything is fine. Phil and his team are great; moved up 5 positions since the last time we spoke. And Florida is hot! How about sunny, sunny Folks? Oh, and you and Edward? You two still going strong?"

"Forks is as good as it is gunna get. And we went through a rough patch, but we're hanging in there. Mum, did you know about Cain and Damian?"

"What about them? Oh god. What the hell have they done now? I told them not to go sky driving because it would end it death!" She shriek at me. I didn't mean to get her so worked up by a little question.

"Mum."

"They called and asked for my permission, but I am quite surprised they even asked. You know them; just go in, all guns blazing! Just like your father."

"Mum!" I cried, laughing at her outrage. "Mum, they are okay."

"Thank the lord for that." Relief washed over her, as her voice calmed and went back to her usual laid back self.

"In fact, they are in Forks." I wasn't sure if she knew but I figured she could take a break from touring and fly over to visit both them and me.

"What? And they didn't call!" Surprise, happiness and angry was detected in her voice.

"They surprised us as well. I came home one night after seeing a movie with Edward and there they were, sitting in our living room, making themselves at home."

"So, where are they staying?"

"With us. Cain camps out with me most nights and Damian is on the couch." I don't know how obvious I made it sound, but Mum knew something was wrong. My Mum and I had always had a close relationship. Even since I was a little girl, she would always ask me if I had any love life problems, any life problems or any problems at all and always help me through them and help me work them out. I liked having this sort of relationship with her, because most of the time, she felt more of a big sister to me than a mum.

"You okay, darling? Has something happened between you and your brothers?" Caution and worry were the emotions now to be heard in her voice.

"No," I spat out, grinding my teeth together. "Everything is fine."

"Bella Marie Swan, what is wrong?" She demanded.

"Nothing, Mum. This is probably costing you a lot so I will call you tomorrow."

"Okay, sweetheart. You take care of yourself. Say hello to everyone, including Edward and his family. Oh, and tell the boys I will give them a call on their cells tomorrow. I miss you so much, my little Bellakins. I love you." She said, lovingly.

"I love you too, Mum." I hung up the phone and lie back on my bed, staring at the ceiling.

"So, how's Renee?" His saintly voice called out to me, sarcastically from his favourite wicker chair. I probably got up to fast, reacting to the voice, because I fell off my bed and was greeted by pain.

"Damn you and your surprise visits." I muttered as he helped me up and led my back on my bed.

"I didn't mean to scare you." He whispered innocently, laughing slightly, laying his lips on mine. He pulled me into an embrace as we kiss passionately. I was quite relieved that he had kissed me tenderly yet roughly because it means we are getting back to the old us. He was no longer afraid to touch me, to kiss me so powerfully, truly expressing his love to me.

"So," He said when I broke the connection, gasping for air. "How is Renee? She seems really happy in Florida."

"Yeah, her and Phil…" I looked up at him, smiling wickedly at me. "Why the hell am I telling you? You already eavesdropped." I reached up and rekindled our timeless kiss. I was relieved yet very, very disappointed when I heard the front door slam shut and my name called up the stairs. So was Edward by the feel of things. I kissed him apologetically before darting downstairs as fast as I could to greet Cain. Me being me, tripped on the last step, but Cain's outstretched arms caught me, mid fall, and gripped me tightly.

"Now that is what I call a welcome." He laughed, carrying me into the living room. I tucked my head under his chin as we flicked through endless channels, trying to find something we both wanted to watch. The sound of chimes echoed throughout the house as the doorbell went off, letting us know we had company. Cain carefully slid out from behind me and went to answer the door.

"Parcel for a Miss Bella Swan?" I heard my name and walk with difficulty to stand with Cain.

"Ah, here she is. You got a parcel, sweetie." The guy at the door handed me a clipboard and I signed, printed and dated and retrieved my parcel. I was once again in Cain's masculine arms and was being whisked away to regain our positions on the couch. The parcel that now lay in my lap was standard gift box, wrapped in pink wrapping paper, topped with a blue ribbon draw in a box sitting on the lid.

"You got an event coming up soon that I should know about?"

"Nope. Birthday ain't for another 2 weeks." I saw Cain whip out his phone and type something in. "Remember Bella's birthday?" I asked sarcastically. He nodded weakly and smiled at me remorsefully.

"What about anniversaries? Yours and Edward's?"

"Nope. That's like a month or so away." With care, I started to pull the bow undone. It carelessly fell off of the box and I lifted the lid gradually.

"For God's sake, Bella! Just open the fucking thing." I shot him a glare and walked with my parcel into the kitchen. If this was from Edward, I wanted to open it on my own. I placed the box carefully on the table and pulled out a chair for myself. I lifted the lid of the mystery box, a little excitement built up in my stomach. The first thing I saw was a card. I wanted read the card first, however tempting in was just to rip the pink and blue tissue paper layer away and see what was hidden under it, because I want to know who had put so much thought and care into getting me a gift. That excitement I felt turned into anxiety, fear and confusion as I read the card's message over and over in my head. The card fell out of my hands and placed itself on the table. I dared to take off the tissue paper and gasped at what I saw.

"You like your mystery gift then?" Cain called. Tears fell down my face and he was at my side in instance. "Bella, what is it? Don't you like it or something? Are they happy tears? Is that some sort of girl thing I should know about because it is …"

"Stop it!" I screamed, "Just stop!" He was taken aback by my outburst and took me by the shoulders.

"Bella, what is it? What's wrong?" I trembled as I reached for the card. He had a right to know, and I needed help. "What does it say?"

"Here is a little something for the twins. Hope they like them." Cain's eyes looked at me in disbelief. I reached into the box and pulled out a pink and a blue dummy, and a toddler sized stuffed bear, one saying 'Gabriella' and the other 'Alexander'.

"Shit. No, fucking hell! Bella, you know what this means?" I was in too much of a shock to talk to him at the moment. "The man that killed Gabriella; he knows where we are! He knows where _**you **_are!"

"What are we going to do?" I whispered.

"Well, you are going to call Edward, tell him you have to get away for a while, to, urmm, visit Renee and Phil. I'll call Dad and tell him what has happened. He can scan it for finger prints, DNA, anything!" He seized my frozen in place shoulders and shook them violently. "Bella! Call Edward! Your gunna be fine, I will take care of you." His hand found my face and forced my eyes to look into his, slightly melting away the utter fear in the pit of my stomach. "I will protect you for whoever this bastard is, okay? Okay!" His voice brought me back to reality and stumbled out of his reach.

"Okay. I'll go and pack."

"Hurry Bella. And stay away from the windows." I ran upstairs, the fear well and truly settled in and flung the suitcase from under my bed on my desk. I started gathering anything I could find and squashed it down, making room for more of my useless junk.

"You going somewhere?" Edward asked me, confused as he stepped out of the shadows. Beyond a doubt, the scream that spilled out of me was a fearful one. Cain was at my door within seconds, a kitchen knife in his hands.

"I startled myself. I'm sorry. Go and pack some things for Dad. We'll pick him up on the way." He nodded, after scanning the room and left to do what I asked. "I'm sorry. I have to go." I turned my back to him, not wanting him to see the total fear in my eyes. "I'm, urmm, going to visit my Mum for a while. Cain and Charlie are coming as well." After I registered what I had said, a certain someone came to my mind; unfortunately. Damian. Where the hell was he? Honestly, who bloody cares? Leave him behind for all I fucking care. Let whoever sent those things to me take care of him. I smiled to myself at the thought and returned to my packing. I felt Edward's cold hands press into my shoulders, pulling me back, closing the gap between us. "I don't have time. Our plane leaves soon. It was kinda a spur of the moment thing, you see. I got upset getting that phone call from her that Cain booked us on the next flight to Florida for a couple of weeks."

"I will miss you terribly." He voice seemed distressed, as if he could see straight through my lie.

"I know, and I will as well. I hate us being apart, but I must go." He turned me around to face him. I opened my eyes but I couldn't see his face. I could still feel his hands holding mine, but I saw no face. Was I going mad?

"Bella?" His voice sounded from below. My eyes followed his voice and found him, down on the floor. I looked at the position he was in. I stepped back, just to make sure. Yup, he is defiantly down on one knee. "I knew right away that you were my one and only, the one I'd waited for all of my life. You're my dream come true, and I swear that I will always love you. If only you knew, how my heart overflows with love for you. If only you could see the way you fill my hopes and dreams. You're the owner of my heart, the ruler supreme. Even in the dark of night, I've only to think about you." I felt tears in my eyes as I looked down at him as he spoke to me. He spoke words so deep, the true meaning of love. I did wonder though; was he proposing, or just confessing his dying love to me? "Bella, I know now isn't really the greatest of times, places or way to do this but I just can't wait a few weeks until you come back home; you come home to me. So, would you do me the greatest honour, by becoming my wife?" I think for once in my life, I was literally speech less. "Bella?" He encouraged.

"Yes!" I blurted out, "Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes!" I whispered excitedly. My favourite grin of his spread like a fire across his face as slid the extremely expensive looking ring on my finger. He bounced up pulled me into his arms and spun us both around. We both let out excited laughs, but our laughs were silenced by Cain dragging both his, Dad's and Damian's suitcases across the landing. He placed me down gently and disappeared into the shadows. I was defiantly brought back to reality with an almighty thud. I still had to leave, to escape a mad man, bringing the secrets and memories of my dark past with him.

"You ready, honey?" He called as he fumbled downstairs. I stopped admiring the huge rock on my finger, grabbed my fiancé roughly by his skirt and kissed him powerfully, before picking up my bag and heading out the front door. Once I was in the familiar smelling Cleo, I buckled up.

"You set?" Cain asked me as he revved the engine. I nodded and his troubled eyes were fixed on the road ahead. "Then let's roll."

I am so so sorry I haven't updated in a while. I have been so busy and now I am ill, it makes it harder to write and concentrate. I know I have left it in a bit of an awkward place, but I wanted to space out the next couple of chapters because this is the beginning of the story coming together. Sorry if it is confusing. Am always happy to answer questions. Please comment and rate. :D Xx


	9. Face The Facts

The journey to Seattle was a long, uncomfortable and silent one. The only times Cain talked to me was to ask if I was hungry, if I needed to loo and what radio station I wanted to listen to. It was seemed a prolonged and awkward life time; actually only 4 hours, we were greeted by a flashing sigh, signalling that we were in Seattle. Cain followed the signs for the police station and parked in a fairly busy car park, outside a tall whitey orange building with a considerable amount of windows.

"Maybe I should ask if they are hiring; a window cleaner perhaps." He mumbled sarcastically as he stretched aside the car. "Damian needs work and money and this place has a lot of windows. Bet it pays well too; look how many there are! Blooming heck." A wave of relief and joy took me as I stretched and heard my joints pop. As I reached my arms above my head, I moaned at the feeling inside of me, the release of all the tension from sitting in silence melting away.

"Maybe." I replied bluntly. Damian would be here soon enough, but not as an employee, as a tenant. He seized my hand in his as we entered the automatic double doors at the entrance of the building, stalking up to reception.

"Can I help you sir?" The man behind the desk asked, flicking though some odd looking files on his bureau. His voice was hard, mean like. I felt Cain's grip tighten as he replied.

"Yes, we are here to see Chief Constable Swan. Tell him it is urgent and an emergency."

"Right you are, sir." He vanished off though a coded door, leading to a long and narrow corridor, with several other coded doors branching off. I followed Cain as he sat down on the chairs provided for waiting citizens, tapping his foot nervously on the glistening white floor. I fixed my glare on the ticking clock above the missing person's board, trying to take my mind off the matter at hand. But I couldn't help but look at all of the missing people, their innocent faces looking back at me…

"Yes, a young girl and a young man. They say it is an emergency." I could hear the man behind the desk's voice travel down the corridor before actually seeing his face.

"That's what they all say, Charles." Dad's laugh joined their discussion as he punched a 5- number password into the security lock and the door swung open. But his smile soon faded as he saw Cain and myself sitting in the waiting area. His eyes widened as I leapt up, revealing my now dying down purple face, and placed myself in my father's arms as I wept. He pulled me into a firmer embrace as he tried to comfort me.

"Hey, Bells. Shhhhh, it's okay; Daddy's here." I continued to sob uncontrollable into Charlie's chest. He ushered us all back through the code sealed door and into his temporary office His eyes opened and looked directly at Cain. "Cain, what the fuck has happened? Look at her face! How the fuck could you let his happen to her, for God's sake! And where the hell is Damian." Charlie whispered quietly, his eyes focusing on Cain's, looking troubled and pain stricken as he has come to face the fact that he had forgotten about his brother. On the other hand, seriously didn't care. He could be face down dead in the mud for all I cared. This thought cheered me up a bit; if only it were possible.

"I haven't seen him since yesterday morning. Dad, just please, stop. Bella will explain what happened to her soon, but first, there is something you should see." Cain breathed as he reached into the black bag he had brought with us and held it out to Dad. Charlie unwound his arms around me, and handed me over to Cain. He outstretched his arms to meet me and pulled me against his chest. Charlie clutched the item in the black bag and pulled them out; gasping at the sight of them.

"Oh, good God." He whispered; his voice so full of mixed emotions. He stumbled over to his desk, picked up his phone and punched at the numbers roughly. "I want forensics down here now!" He all but roared at the poor, unfortunate soul receiving this call. "Send Special Op a message – Chief Swan wants their assed down here now. They are needed urgently!" I could only hear muffled sounds coming from the other end before Charlie slammed it down with such force, it made me tremble. "Bella," He began, "Bella, we will put a stop to this once and for all. I promise!" He turned to look out of the window, overlooking the city. "Where the fuck is Damian?" He yelled, before snapping out his phone. "Damian, its Dad. I'm on my way home. Get there as fast as you can and begin packing. But be careful. If you need it, the rifle is in the cupboard under the stairs. Call if you see anything suspicious."Charlie had begun pacing when it suddenly hit me. I was in a police station; I was safe; with only Dad and Cain… no Damian. Now could be my only chance to get them alone for a long time. I had to tell them.

"Dad," The volume of my voice surprised me; it was like I hadn't said anything at all. "Dad?"I called, barely even a whisper, but they heard. Charlie was at my side in a heartbeat, kneeling down to meet my eyes. "Dad, Cain; I have something I have to …"

"Chief Swan?" The incoming message on Charlie's machine made us all jerk in surprise. Charlie jogged over to let the message through.

"What is it Charles?"

"Forensics and Special Op are here, Sir." I found myself in Charlie's arms as he guided us back out to the waiting area where we were greeted by men in white coats – forensics I guess – and a group of people – Special Op consisting of 3 men and 2 women . –

"Thank you for coming on such short notice. I am Chief Swan, head of the police department in Forks." I felt proud of my father as he addressed this people. But I knew that that emotion would soon be replace by fear alone.

"You said there was an emergency." One of the Special Op team asked.

"Yes. A few years ago, my family was terrorises by a number of people, leading one of my sons to commit suicide," I winced as he mentioned this fact. "And now it seems it has started again. Early this evening, my daughter received a package," He handed the man that had asked the previous question the black bag along with some files he had taken from his desk, "If you read the files, you will see what I am taking about and why these 'gifts' are so disturbing. I am leaving you to deal with this case and to get to the bottom of it to catch this or those man or men. I am going home to pack up and fly to Florida to sort this out with family. I hope you understand that in a case like this, family comes first."

For what might be the last time, we pulled up outside the oh so familiar house that I had had so many memories in. _Crap! I haven't told them I am engaged!_ I thought when I felt Cain's arms wrap protectively around me and drag me to the house. _Where the hell has Damian gotten too? Not that I care, I am just more scared of him when I can't see him. _This thought lingered in my head as I clambered up the steps for maybe the last time and branched off to my room. I reached around for the light switch. A scream erupted from my chest at the sight that lay on my bed. Cain and Charlie charged up the stairs to see me clutching knees, rocking in the corner of my room, my eyes overflowing and fixed on my bed.

"Fucking hell! Someone is deliberately screwing with us!" Cain roared as he pulled me into his leap and rocked in sync with me.

"Where did they get these?" Charlie questioned, picking up the pair of dancing shoes on my bed. "He had all of Scott's things boxed up when were left Wisteria Lane."

"Edward." I whispered. "I need to see Edward. He needs to know."

"Bella, I'm not sure that that is a good idea. He …" Charlie tried to reason with me.

"He is part of this family, they all are and I cannot keep this from them any longer!" Once we were all packed up, I stared out of the car window, taking in the familiar gravel path. The engine died, and silence took over the car.

"We'll wait here, Bells. Take as long as you need." Charlie whispered as I crawled out, thinking of how I was going to tell my extended family who I really was. I knocked on the grand oak door; but didn't have to wait long before Edward open it, slightly confused, yet with a goofy grin on his face.

"I thought you were in Florida." He asked, as he stepped forward to hug me. I took a step back in sync with him before letting my tears flow freely.

"I have to tell you something," I began, through me salty tears. I walked past him and called everyone down to the living room. When we were all seated, I repeated what I had said to Edward. "I have to tell you something, because you are my family, and you have a right to know. And frankly, I can't hide it anymore." They all exchanged the same look of confusion to each other before I continued. "But you have to promise me something; after I tell you," I had to gather myself before continuing, "You have to let me go."

"What?" They echoed together. I held my hand up to stop them.

"Please, stop. I'm not who you think I am. I'm not Bella Swan."


	10. Show and Tell

"What?" They echoed together. I held my hand up to stop them.

"Please, stop. I'm not who you think I am. I'm not Bella Swan." I continued to stare down at my feet, tapping an upbeat tempo. The mumbling of questions from before ceased as the words spilled from my mouth.

"What are you talking about? Of course you're Bella. You're our Bella." Emmett laughed confused, as he reached out his hand to hold mine. My reaction to his gesture coursed more confusion and tension in the room as I jumped up and edged around the couche, keeping a short distance between me and the door in case I needed a quick escape.

"Stop it, please. I've been lying to you all." I choked. I gazed a fearful look up to see the reactions staring back at me. Most was uncertainty and misunderstanding, but then a certain pixie faced creature that I had come to know and love stood up, with love and fear in her eyes and pulled me into an embrace. I tried to resist, but she was a hard vampire to resist; much like her brother. I pushed myself as far and humanly possible against her marble chest.

"Bella," She whispered into my ear, in between attempting to calm my hysterical tears and shrieking. "Bella, you can tell us anything. We love you, no matter who you are, or what you have done. Please, we hate seeing you like this."

"You are all going to hate me for keeping this from you; from keeping the real me from you." I risked a look up to my fiancé and a voice in the back of my head forced me to proceed with the next move. I shakily walked over to Edward. His arms automatically opened to greet me, but I stopped a few feet away from him. My hands found my neck, unclipping the simple silver chain's clasp and letting it fall helplessly into my hands. I could hear mumbling behind me, but this had to be done. I reached forward and tangled my hand in his. His hand caressed my cheek, compelling my eyes to meet his. Using my hand against me, he pulled me into his waiting arms. I tried to stand firm but it was no use. I wanted to be in his arms. But the necklace caught between our hands pulled me back to reality. The necklace in which I had had my engagement ring on until we were ready to tell people. I leant back to see his face and reached up and kissed his lips like we had done so many times before; with timeless passion. Placing my feet on the floor again, I untangled our hands, leaving the necklace in his, and again stretched up, placing my lips to his ear.

"I'm not the girl you want to spend eternity with, Edward. It'll be like I wasn't even here; like I never existed." I didn't dare look at his face when I went to take my place on the soft white couch, ready to show and tell, nor did I turn to look at him when he reached out for my hand.

"I need to ask you all something before I tell you. I never meant for you to find out this way. I wanted to tell you myself, because I wanted to, not because I was forced to. And for that and what I am about to tell you, I ask for you forgiveness."

"You got it, kiddo." The volume of Emmett's voice scared me; he whispered. He always had such a booming voice and to learn that he can whisper made me smile. I worked my way around the room.

"Sure thing, Bells." Jasper said. I could tell he was doing his best to calm me but I was still nervous and had a horrible feeling in the pit of my stomach. I smiled at his; both for his forgiveness and his attempt. My eyes fell of Rosalie and her expression.

"No problem." Her voice was different than her usual confident self. It crackled a bit. When I first met the Cullen's, in the politest way possible, Rosalie hated me. She was afraid I would expose them to humans. But since last spring, we seemed to be getting on better. We had become closer over the last couple of months than I ever thought we would get; we started going shopping with Alice together, talking to each other, listening music together and she even gave me a makeover for the meal out with my brothers. It was a real shame that this was the end of our blossoming friendship/sistership. The corners of my mouth rose again at her blessing of forgiveness. New salty tears fell from my eyes as they focused on Carlisle and Emse.

"You have our word, sweetheart. We will always be here for you, no matter what." My head dipped as their words met my ears. I closed my eyes, not wanted anymore tears to erupt from my eyes.

"Alice?" I called, still eyes closed and head lowered.

"You don't even have to ask me, Bella. You know I love you, we all do and would do anything for you." I couldn't hold back the sobs that sounded from my chest; partly from her answer and partly because the one person who's forgiveness I needed and wanted the most was next.

"Edward?" I choked out, trying to hold in the tears that so wanted to be free.

"Bella, I just want to be with you, and if my forgiveness is the only thing that will keep you with me, then no. You don't have my forgiveness." Tears escaped the barrier I was trying to keep them from crossing and rolled down my cheeks. I could hear them all shouting at him angrily but I could keep it in any longer.

"My real name is Sophia Mason." I blurted out. It certainly caught their attention as they stopped shouting at each other and turned to stare at me. They slowly and quietly sat back down again; like children ready for a story if they promised they were quiet. My eyes found my feet again and continued to stay there as I spoke. "I don't really know where to begin; there is so much I need to tell you, but Charlie and Cain are waiting outside. Everything is packed up and I wanted to tell you about the real me before we left Forks.

"When I was born, I already had four brothers; Sam was the eldest, he was 8. Then there was Kyle who was 6. TJ was 4 and Scott was 2. And when I was 3, another brother came along; his name was Max. When we were all ait older, and Mum and Dad needed time to themselves, raising 6 children under the age of 10, so we went to stay with our Auntie Megan and Uncle Bill every Tuesday afternoon; which soon turned into every Tuesday night and part of Wednesday morning. I used to love it; I would look forward to it all week. It was the only time I got to share with all of my brothers. Because Auntie Megan and Uncle Bill didn't have any kids, they only had a two bedroom house, so we would all cram into the spare bedroom together. We would stay up talking, playing games and just having fun with each other. As the years went by, Auntie Megan's mental illnesses as well as paranoia, OCD and mood disorder began to show more strongly for reasons we still don't know. But it drove Uncle Bill insane, right up until the point where he just packed up and left. And so Bipolar disorder and Major depressive episodes were added to Auntie Meg's list. She took it really bad; they had been married for 14 years so it took a toll on her. She started drinking and taking drugs and attempting suicide. We stopped going round after she had tried to attempt it, because Mum felt it was unsafe for us to be around her. In my eyes at the time, that pushed her further over the edge but also helped her at the same time. She started to go to AA meetings and stayed clean for months and when Mum and Dad saw this; the effort she had put in, our outings started again.

"On the first night back into our old routine, she took us all to the movies. At this time, Sam was 12, and Kyle 10. TJ was 8, Scott was 6, I was 4 and Max was 2 and a half. We had had a really nice evening, just like old time, so we stopped off and rented a movie. When we got home, we all ran upstairs to get into our pyjamas, ready for the film and a takeaway. We began to play the film, extra loud to block out the sound of music from the kid's 18th birthday next door. I drew the short straw and was sent down to give the orders for dinner." I cringed at the thought of that dream all those weeks ago. It replayed in my head over and over and I knew I would have to actually relive it when I told it to them. "I walked into the kitchen and she was just sitting there, a bottle of empty vodka and a letter in her hands_. _I realise now that the letter was from Uncle Bill, wanting a divorce. I now think that the only reason she went to those meetings was to show him how much she had changed and wanted to give them another try._ "Auntie? Auntie Megan, are you okay?" _I called out to her, reaching out to touch her shoulder, but she spun round fast, smacking me hard across the face in the process, making me fall onto the floor. I remember her eyes, they didn't look real; they were different to her normal dark caramel colour. They looked so full of angry, making it impossible not to stare back into them. I felt her dainty size 7 shoe hit my ribs with an almighty blow as she screamed abuse at me._"You worthless bitch! You good for nothing whore! Why don't you just do everyone a favour, and die!" _With every insult, came a new way for my body to ache, to bleed and to feel. I was helpless. No one could hear my screams because of the music and the film blaring from inside and around the house. I thought my luck was changing when she disappeared; I thought this was my time to escape, to get out, to warn my family but she returned as I began to get to my feet. I tried to run upstairs to warn my brothers, but she ran over to me and grabbed me roughly by the scruff of the neck, pulling me back, and flinging me down the stairs. I knew she had to be quick because the film upstairs stopped and a door opened. I lay so still, a frightened and helpless little girl at the age of 4, in a pool of broken glass, mixed with her own blood. Her face was full of a new type of angry I had never seen her wear before. She pulled the carving knife out of kitchen draw and began to trace my lips, my arms, my veins…"

"Stop, please." Emse whispered, distracting me from my thoughts. I looked up and six horrified faced looked back at me, complete terror, pity and sympathy in their honey coloured eyes.

"Another part of why I didn't want to tell you was because of what you are doing now. The looks of absolute pity and sympathy in our eyes. I don't want pity, and I don't want sympathy. I wouldn't want you to treat me any differently because of my past. Because of my past, it has made us a stronger family and has made me a stronger person."

"Bella, we had no…"

"No idea that I had to go through this? No idea such a thing could happen? Well guess what; it does." I could tell they didn't want to hear more, but I had to tell them everything. "She hadn't heard the door open until there were footsteps waddling down the stairs. It was TJ. He saw me covered in blood and roared for Sam. I saw her place the knife in her waist belt and run to the phone. She called our parents and then an ambulance. She told TJ to go to Kyle, Scott and Max and keep them all upstairs, before telling Sam to go and wait outside for the ambulance and our parents. She leaned in; I could feel her harsh breath on my skin, making me tremble uncontrollably. _"This isn't over, you useless waste of air. I will finish what I started and if you tell a single soul, I will just have to take it out on one of your brothers, and we wouldn't want that, would we?" _I might have been young but I knew what she meant and I knew for a fact she wasn't getting her hands my brothers; so I would have to take her torture enable to save my family. That was the last thing I remember that night. She had been clever. She had set up 'evidence' up to go with her story. She claimed to the paramedics that I fell down the stairs when I dropped a tray of drinks that I was carrying up to my brothers; that she told me she would carry them but I insisted on being a big girl. Everyone bought it because I was such a clutsy child, but of course, I couldn't say anything.

"So it carried on, years after that night. Not every Tuesday, but often enough. Always below the belt, on my neck – placed that could be covered up or be explained as a result of a trip or a fall. Mum and Dad had gone away for a couple of days when I was 6; making Sam 14, and Kyle 12, TJ 10, Scott 8 and Max was 4 and a half. I had been invited round for tea by my best friends who lived our road at the time, Julie and Dylan. So, after having a great time in Julie's tree house and on Dylan's new pink bike, Julie's mum drove me to my Auntie's house. I skipped up the pathway, waving and looking back at Julie's beaming face in the back seat. I heard the car drive away as I closed the door and placed my school rucksack on the window seat. I couldn't hear Max's and my usual children's song theme music that that meant it was our bed time. Or the faint sound of Scott's favourite songs escaping his speakers. I wondered around, calling out that I was home but got no reply. I decided to get an ice pop from the freezer, and saw a note on the kitchen table. _'Been sent out for dinner. Will be back soon – There is always a que. If Auntie Meg isn't home, she has just gone next door to check in on Mrs Hubber. Love Sam Xxx'_ Being 6 at the time, I took no notice of this note and continued to wondered round the kitchen, the theme tune of ChuckleVision, from when I watched it recently with Julie and Dylan, echoing in my head and reached up for the freezer handle. I didn't think she was home, but she was. Her hand slammed the freezer door shut, crushed my hand; which was half in. I tried to run, but her firm hand gripped a fist full of my hair, yanking into her arms. She leant on me as she pushed us both towards the drinks cabinet. I managed to pull out of her clutch on me, but she grabbed one of the bottles of alcohol and smashed it over my head. I remember feeling the warm blood trickling down the side of my face and down my neck." I took time to breathe, and to compose myself. I hadn't realised that I had been weeping, until I brushed my fringe back and felt the wetness of my cheeks. The 6 pairs of eyes looking back at me all looked as if they would cry if they could. I had told myself I would reveal everything to them so I continued with my graphically detailed account. "I knew that this was going to be the end for me, but I wasn't going down without a fight. I tried to run, but the smell of blood had begun to take its effect on me and I began to feel nauseous. I stopped, dead in my tracks as my back began to ooze out the same warm substance as did my head. I let out a throttled scream as I fell to my knees and realised my back have been sliced open with a piece of broken chair." I stood up, unsteadily and began to slowly life up my jumper, exposing my pale stomach and turned my back to them. The gasps I was expecting echoed throughout the quiet house as they took in to sight of my 10 inch and severely deep scar. I stayed there for a while, letting them take it all in, before replacing my jumper over my skin and settling down to show and tell.

"The pain was getting unbearably and there was more blood, resulting in my vision to blur. I could hear her killer 6 inch heals tap as she circled around me. _"Poor little innocent Bella." _She said, patronising me as she continued to surround me. _"There's no one to save you now, it there sweetheart?" _I remember how I cringed when she used pet names for me during my torture; like there was still some of her in there somewhere, trying to get out, my Auntie Megan, not this monster. _"Ask me that question that has been burning in the back of yours and my head since that night 2 years ago – Why you? Well, I'll tell you why you…" _She stopped when her shoes where facing the tip of my nose. _"Because my beautiful niece," _Her right heal placed itself onto my left hand and before I knew what she was planning, the stiletto heal pressed down, forcing the skin on my hand to tear and my bones to crack. I don't think I have ever scream a more deafening scream in my life. With her heal still in my hand and the blood seeping out of my fresh wound, she whirled around, placing her hand over my mouth to attempt to muffle my cries for help, and located her other leg over my body, hovering over me. _"Because you remind me of myself when I was your age. Young, beautiful, smart. Now all that is about to change, my darling. You know, I've always been jealous of you, of how people act to you, but now, sadly, that is going_


	11. The Hurtful Truth

"Bella, this is getting too much for you. Why don't we …"

"I can't stop now; I have to tell you while I have the courage. Besides, I'm not coming back; like I said, this is my only chance … I can remember my breathing was slowing, but I wasn't giving up. I would see it thought to the end. She relieved her weight off of me and shifted to find another vodka bottle. Life was giving me so many chances to escapes, but fear and death bet it to it. When she saw I was trying to get up, to get out of my own blood, I felt her short bony hands wrap themselves tightly around my throat, gripping fiercely. As her grasp became more secure, she jerked me up and whacked me against the wall. I screamed against her hand as my new wound hit the cold wall, leaving behind a red smear. I recall started to get sleepy, my vision blurring. I was about to fall under, into the darkness but the door burst open and I could just about make out tall men, in dark blue uniforms, holding shields and guns. _"Put the girl down, or we will shoot." _I knew that these men had come to help me, but I wasn't the only one who planned to go down without a fight. Her grip loosened and I could feel my lungs inflating again._ "And what if I don't? You wouldn't really shoot a poor, innocent little girl, now would you officer?" _I could see the tallest man, the one who had commanded I was let go, started to slowly walk towards us. _"Ah ah ah, back you go. You wouldn't want her to get hurt because of you now, would you?" _Before I had a chance to take in her words, I was pulled against her chest, my head forced to rest on her shoulder as she placed the familiar carving knife's tip against my chin, hot blood trickling down the trail of the knife as she ran it down my neck and back up to my cheek. The last thing I remember was a noise from behind us and hitting my head on a table's corner. I woke up 2 weeks later in hospital. I had been in a minor comma; I had hit my head pretty bad and what with the trauma of that night, the doctor told my family I needed some time to myself; that I was having a break. But when I did wake up, I saw balloons and flowers, cards and teddies. Everyone was there, the people I had protected. But my memories came back and I started to thrashing around in my bed, screaming for someone to help me, crying uncontrollable. Doctors were at my side 24/7 after that, in case I have another occurrence. I got to go home a week or so later, after I had been stitched up, mended and put in several casts. Of course, I had to testify against her. The police that witnessed the attack also testified. She pleaded guilty to first-degree assault, falsifying physical evidence and countless counts of endangering the welfare of a minor. The judge gave her 30 years for wilfully torturing, maliciously punishing, and wilfully abusing a child thereby causing great bodily harm, causing great bodily harm or permanent disfigurement and 15 years for the second charge, tampering with evidence." I took time to breathe, but yet, the worst was to come.

"Things got better though, didn't they Bella?" My eyes settled on a discomfortable and anxious Alice.

"I hoped so; I hoped now that bitch was behind bars, we were safe, that I was safe. Things went on as best as they could when I had my stitches and plaster removed. I was kept off school for a few months, just so I could heal emotionally. Of course, the whole street knew what had happened when the evil bitch was bundled into a police van and I wheeled out on a gurney, covered in my own blood. Well, we couldn't really hide that one now, could we? So, the years went by and things did get better. I went back to school, my brothers got jobs and we were becoming a family again, but stronger. Things got bad again; about 5 or 6 years later. It was the night before Scott's 15th birthday, and I had gotten him the best present imaginable – He was such a fan of Broadway, musicals, dance, and things like that; so when I had saved up half for myself, Sam helped me buy 8 tickets to see a musical – Sam paid for most of it but I contributed what I could. When they arrived, the envelope was addressed to me so I quickly wrapped it myself and dressed it with a huge bow; I had written the card and placed it at the foot of my bed ready to give it to him as soon as I woke up the next morning. So, Mum put me to bed and I tried to sleep. I looked over at my clock and it was about 9:30pm. I couldn't hold it in any longer. I grabbed my fluffy dressing gown, placed the present under my arm and tip toed across the landing. I could hear his music faintly drifting out from his room as I reached out to knock. I called out to him, but I didn't get a reply so I twisted the door handle and creaked it open; giving him a chance to see or hear me. I peered through the crack in the hinge and saw something hanging from his ceiling…"

"Dear god," Emse cried, cringing into Carlisle. Her whimpers pulled me out of my horrifying childhood memories and I acknowledged the horror-stricken faces that looked back at me, as if they would cry if it were possible.

"Yes, my brother hung himself on the night of his 15th birthday…" I chocked, only just managing to make myself be heard. I shut my eyes and I experienced again my brother's death; but I wasn't looking through my twelve eye old eyes, I was standing behind myself, watching and waiting for someone to help him; to change my past. "I couldn't do anything, I could say anything; all I could do was scream. I screamed as if my life depended on it as I dropped the present and tugged on his hand, trying my hardest to wake him up. I remember Sam's arm around me tight and sweeping me away into his room where my other brother's waited. We could hear my mother's cries of pain and weeping whilst Charlie called for an ambulance although we all knew it was too late; Scott was gone. We waited at home whilst paramedics took him and my parents to the hospital to do all they could for him. It turned out that he had taken an overdose, before slitting his wrists and finally hanging himself. None of us knew why and still don't know; he was always a happy boy, always laughing, smiling and helping everyone. TJ found out days later that he had been bullied by a gang or thugs at school for years about how he loved Broadway and how his psychotic Auntie tried to kill me among other topics. I guess it began too much for him…" Tears began to flow more freely and faster as I remembered Scott's gorgeous happy face in my head, wanting nothing more than to have my family back together again; to be happy. "The gang Scott got bullied by began to turn on our family. It started off with just threats; messages through the door but it started to get violent; resulting in bricks through car windows, vandalism, stuff like that. But when the outside of our house, garage and garden was smothered with petrol and set alight whilst we were in it, we were forced to become part of the witness protection programme. We had to leave everything; our schools, our friends, our family – not tell them where we were going, why, when we would be back. It was one of the hardest things I have had to do. So, we moved from Wisteria Lane, Mississippi to Arizona. Changes had to be had with our appearance and of course – our names. Sam Mason became Jack Thompson, Kyle Mason became Chris Thompson, TJ Mason became Grant Thompson, I became Ellie Thompson, Max Mason became Dylan Thompson, Catherine Mason became Susan Thompson and Ted Mason became Carl Thompson. I will just use the names you know them by then; it'll be easier for you to know who I am talking about.

"When I was 12, my parents divorced because of all of the stress that events had put on us as a family so I went to live with Mum in Arizona whilst my brothers lived with Dad in Utah. I would visit Charlie for a week once a month; and once that week was up, the boys would do the same in Arizona. One night when they were visiting, Mum, Cain and Damian went out to get a take away, a film and treats to celebrate, leaving me at home with Jack and Freddie. With every visit came a new Barbie doll for my ongoing collection. So, there I was, sitting in my new room, surrounded by dolls, shoes and dresses when there was a noise coming from my window; a sort of napping noise. I remember thinking to myself it was either Jack or Freddie in the tree house that had come with the house, so I went over to the window and draw back the curtains. I couldn't see anyone so I began to lift the latch. The next thing I saw was a pair of black boots heading straight for me. A hand found my mouth and tried to silence my screams. I felt a rough fabric rub across my face as the stranger gagged me and pinned me to my floor. I could hear noises down stairs; shouting, followed by gun shots. I froze, allowing the strange man access. He took his chance whilst I wasn't trying to wriggle free to thrust into me with brute force. A violent scream erupted from my throat at the pain of his actions and footsteps could be heard. I remembered the relieve I felt when Jack, tears flooding his face, burst through the door with Renee's hand gun and realized he had fired the gun – that he and Freddie were safe. I tried to look behind him to see Freddie's face, but he was alone. He had completely motionless when he saw what was being done to me, and raised the gun, aiming it at the man holding me against my will. The man on top of me just laughed and continued to ride me, harder and harder. I closed my eyes shut, trying to forget about the pain when I heard Jack grunt, and fall beside me, blood oozing from his chest. I remember screaming against the fabric in my mouth, screaming for someone to help my brothers. The unknown man got to his knees and let out a whistle. I couldn't let him get away; he had taken more of my family away from me and this time I would not just sit there and take it – _'even if it kills me'_ I thought. I reached up and grabbed his leg; _'surely someone would have heard the screams and gun shots' _I screamed at myself. I tried to bite his leg but his huge hand came down hard, and smacked me off of him. He went over to the door, before glancing back and with a dark and evil smile I had only seen on one other face before, his foot found my stomach, my face, my chest, my ribs ….

"As always, someone did hear and the police suddenly burst through the door, shocking the man as his foot landing on my rib cage. Paramedics came and strapped Jack and I to gurneys. I remember shouting to Jack that everything would be okay and telling the paramedics to take him and Freddie first, to make them better. It turned out that Jack had died instantly as the knife pierced his lung and blood loss, but Freddie was a fighter and lasted just until Dad arrived before he drifted away. Police did catch the man and forced him to speak. He reveled that a lady called Megan Striders had asked a boy to call him to go on a job for her; giving him a life sentence and as she admitted to 'hiring' him, her sentence was also life. He did not know who the boy was and there was no way of tracing him, but the name Megan Striders stood out; Auntie Megan.

"Time passed, but unlike this time, we didn't seem to heal. Dad and the boys stayed with us for a couple of months, arranging funerals and packing and generally helping each other cope. A couple of months turned into 6 months or so but no one noticed because we needed each other and it felt good to have our family in one place and together again. I started to get sick – physically and feeling it, never feeling well with a painful stomach. After my last couple of experiences, doctors and hospitals were the last places I wanted to go and my family agreed; Dad even persuaded Mum it would pass and I would feel as right as rain soon enough. But none of us were prepared for what was about to come. It was a normal afternoon; Mum was making a late lunch, Dad and the boys were watching sports and I was playing with my dolls, making them imitate my Mum in a doll size kitchen which I had gotten for my 13th birthday a few days before. At first, I thought I had spilt a drink, but then came the pain; and lots of it. It was excruciating and we didn't know what to do. Of course Mum and Dad had been informed of my ordeal that night and exchanged worried looks. I looked down that the floor, at the puddle beneath me. _'Oh Jesus Christ…Is she pregnant, Charlie?!'_My Mum whispered as he pulled me into his arms and carried me to the car. _'Given the evidence, Renee, I think she is in labor!' He bellowed as we drove away._

"34 hours later, and I delivered a healthy baby girl and a baby boy."

"Twins?" Several member of the Cullen's exclaimed at once.

"And you were what, 13 at the time?" Rosalie asked, leaning forward, interested yet revolted in my tale.

"Yes," I confirmed, "I delivered twins. The doctors were just as surprised as you; given my age and size – not being fully developed yet."

"What did you do? I mean, did you keep them?"

"What else could I do? I did consider adoption, but it hit me; I didn't want my children, who I brought into this world, to be brought up by strangers. They could be any one! I should know what hides behind a smiley face. No, I kept and raised my children with the help of my family. I wanted to keep the Mexican side of my father's family running so I called my daughter Gabriella and my son Alexander. Dad and my brothers partly moved in with us, saying that they would stay and help for the next couple of months, to get me going, and then Renee would take over the task of helping me. I loved being a mother; I loved having the power to help them, to give them what they want, to keep them safe from any harm.

"It seemed like any other night when my babies started crying, either wanting to be fed or changed. _'You stay there, young lady,' _Cain called as he leapt up in one swift moment, _'You've been doing everything; I've hardly had any time with my niece and nephew.' _He bounced up the stairs as I returned to my position against Charlie's chest and closed my eyes. _'Charlie!'_ Cain roared from the second floor. My eyes fluttered open as Charlie trudged up the stairs. I remember thinking, '_Why are my babies still crying?'_ I edged myself off of the couch and took the stairs two at a time. When I reached the top, I saw Dad and Cain both staring into my children's brightly decorated room. _'I know they are cute and utterly adorable – well, they have my genes so I would expect nothing less - but there is no need to stare.'_ I called to them as I approached them. I tried to sneak a glance at my offspring, but Cain's iron grip held me back. I fort with him and clinged onto the door frame, pulling myself free. The most agonizing scream exploded from me as I took in the sight in front of me. Dad took Alexander and passed him to my mother, trying to calm him, not seeing the tragic sight that I had to face. I stared into my daughter's cot; taking in her crumpled sight; the blood falling from her ears. I scooped her up into my arms and cradled her gentling, letting my tears fall freely as I let the guilt take me; the guilt of that I didn't protect my little girl…"

"Bella," Alice whispered to me, "Bella, please stop."

"No finger prints were found, no evidence on Gabriella so the police had no lead. They tried the best they could but in the end, suggested we relocate again. I had no choice; I had to give my son up … I had to give him up for adoption. To a family that would keep him safe, protect him, love him. We contacted the police and we were once more transferred. My parents were still spilt, even after they had gotten so close. Dad, Cain and Damian were sent to Forks, and we were sent to Florida. With a new change in location, came a new change in our identities. Kyle Mason became Cain Swan, TJ Mason became Damian Swan, I became Bella Swan, Catherine Mason became Renee Swan and Ted Mason became Charlie Swan. Mum remarried and I moved here and met you. Recently, I have been getting…" I paused to try and think of the right word, "… presents from a person or people for my children, Scott's things being left on my bed so now, now I have to go. You know everything about me and hopefully you can understand why I have to move on, to get out of Forks; to protect the family I have left." I arose to my feet, along with my extended family and knew this was not going to be an easy get away.

"You can't just leave us, Bella." Emse protested as I reached for the door.

"You mean the way you all left me?" My eyes directed to Edward's hard face. "Do you remember the reason you told me you left? Because you thought I was in danger and you wanted to keep me safe. Well now, I think you're in danger and I am keeping you out of this."

"I think you're forgetting we're vampires, Bella." Emmett scoffed.

"Yes, yes you are. I know that and you know that, but my family don't. And I don't want them having to put up with any of this shit because they know a little too much about my boyfriend's family. I want to keep the family I have left as close to me as possible." I turned on my heals and walked out of the door. I felt Alice's hand slip into mine and pull me into an embrace.

"Bella," Her voice crackled as she addressed me, "Bella, we can help, just please. Please don't leave."

"I cannot and will not lose them; at any cost." I whispered and broke free, tears streaming down my face as I sprinted to the car. As soon as I was in view, I heard purr to life, the headlights shining bright.

"Bella!" Edward's arms tried to reach for me but Emmett's iron grip held his struggling brother.

"Don't make this any harder on her, Edward. She is thinking of you." I heard Emmett shout over Edward's roars for me to stop as I clambered into the car; the barriers I had set up to hold the tears back completely crumbled and I couldn't hold them back any longer. I dared a look up to see all Cullen's standing outside their big white house, pain over taking their faces as we drove off for the last time down the gravel path.


	12. Decisions

Decisions. X

"Drive." Was all that my horsed voice could manage to say.

"Bella?" Charlie whispered over Edward and Emmett's fight. "Are you sure about this? If you need more time…"

"Just drive, Dad." I chocked as the purr of Charlie's cruiser revved and we took off down the Cullen's drive for my last time.

"Bella," Edward's voice sang, sending shivers down my spine. Edward and I were in our meadow, cradled in each other's arms, savouring the moment. "Bella, I love you."

"As I love you." I replied, bringing myself as close to him as humanly possible. "Then please don't go. We can help you, we can keep you safe." I turned to face him and look into his honeyed eyes, when I saw something out of the corner of my eye. A man? A wolf? A vampire? Endless possibilities swam through my head when Edward jumped us both up and shook me by the shoulders. "You need to trust me Bella, trust me …" His voice trailed off as I awoke with a bump and a cry. The narrow road in which we were travelling down was unnecessary bumpy and for someone who was trying to sleep and forget about the last couple of days, this was a bad place for it.

"Hey, sleeping beauty." Cain's familiar voice drifted from the front seat, breaking the silence.

"You haven't called me that in years." I whispered. '_Why is my throat so dry?' _I wondered as I shifted away from the window to stop anymore head bumping. Unconsciously, my hand slid up to my throat as I thought of the possibilities. _'Too much crying?'_

"You've been … screaming." Cain answered my unasked question. Charlie voice seemed to caution Cain's next moves, probably knowing what was coming. "Crying out for help; for the Cullen'; for Edward. You okay, Bella?" That made sense.

"Oh." I was not the only one who knew I couldn't act. "It was nothing; just thinking about the last few years, memories …" My voice trailed, as I felt memories flood back.

"You sure leaving them was a good idea?" Charlie's swift hand thudded against Cain's thigh. "What? I was just asking…"

"No. I don't think it was a good idea, but it was the right thing to do."

"I'm sure you'll see your boyfriend again soon, Bells. When this all dies down." Cain suggested; there was no way I was going back yet.

"Fiancé." I corrected.

"What?" Chorused Charlie's firm tone and Cain's husky voice. The sound of an unknown muffled sound brought me back to reality with a thump.

"Damian!" Cain bellowed down the phone. Shit. I hoped that bastard was long gone; or at least dead. "Where the fuck have you been? It's been days, weeks even and not a single word to let you know your okay? Do you have any idea what has been …" Cain's voice came to a halt and I could hear his voice, leaking through the speaker, filling the soundless car. "What? And you didn't even think of telling us? Of letting us know … Okay. I'll tell him. Meet us there in an hour. And be ready." Cain slid his phone shut and turned to face the window. "He has been renting out an apartment in Arizona."

"Arizona? What the hell is he doing up there?"

"Because he knew what was going on and wanted a safe place for us to go if things got bad; so we could think of our next move. He says everything is ready for us to …"

"Sure it's not a trap?" I mumbled from behind them. I could have sworn swear that the car sped up.

"And what the hell is that supposed to mean, Bella? You brother has gone through the trouble of …" Charlie voice sounded cautioned by my accusation.

"Sure he wasn't just getting himself out of the firing line? You know Damian, always looking out for number one."

"Bella, stop it. Damian …"

"Is a murderous bastard." I spat. I had to tell them. I had so much angry in me and I needed to get it out before I regret something.

"Where the hell did that come from?"

"You know my injuries, Cain, from my fall, ask who pushed me." I injected. You know, people say that every day you learn a lesson; today I learnt mine – do not piss off your dad when he is going at 80mph down a narrow country lane. The car came to an abrupt stop, and I felt Charlie's headrest collide with my head.

"What?" Cain breathed, turning his whole body to look at me. "What the …?"

"Bella? Your face … you got that from a fall. That's what you said wasn't it? Why are you …?"

"Yes. My face, two fractured two ribs and internal bruising and bleeding in different areas on my stomach and back was from a fall down the stairs. But ask me, who pushed me." I hissed back, continuing to stare at the rustling trees outside.

"Who … pushed you?" Cain managed to choked, his eyes full of pain and worry.

"Damian." I answered. I looked up to meet Cain's gaze, as he pieced it all together.

"Fucking hell." Cain's brain kicked in to overdrive as he babbled things to himself. "That's why … you didn't want me to leave you … why he was in a shit mood and …"

"Well done. You have solved the mystery." I commented, sarcastically. "I wouldn't be surprised if this was his first time. I did wake up a few times last week with unexplainable bruises." I mused for a second. Monday night … Edward went hunting … got abnormal bruises … did he know about Edward and his presence in my room? A sharp gasp escaped my lips, causing concern to spread like wild fires over Cain and Charlie's face.

"You don't think …" Cain whispered. Guilt was also appearing on his face; he was so like Edward.

"I don't know." I added, still trying to work out what he might know.

"Bella, I…"

"Save it, Dad. It's done, over. No one could have predicted that."

"So Arizona is out. We can't trust him, not after this." Cain rejoined. At last, something we all agree on. "So now what?"

"We keep going. Cain, phone Renee, warm her and Phil about Damian and then as a family…" He paused and looked into his rear view mirror, "We will sort this out once and for all."

I awoke to the smell of fresh coffee and radiant sunlight. Still coming around, I blinked rapidly, taking in the surroundings.

"… but you don't think the package and Scott's shoes … was him? He wouldn't … Dad" Cain stopped, mid sentence and signaling to me.

"Hey, you okay?" His voice was barely even a whisper, but I groan anyway and I twisted my torso to face them. "Urmm, Bells, we've spoken to Renee, and she said she got a call from Damian yesterday, telling her to go down to Arizona." I bolted upright, my attention now fully on Charlie.

"What?" I tried to control the pitch of my voice, but it was no good. I let out a high pitch cry and slumped back down into my seat.

"Shhhhh, Bella. It's okay, it's okay. We've told her to say she will, and meet us instead. I thought it would be easier to handle this together. She and Phil will be landing soon." That's when it hit me. We were waiting on the other side of the street of an airport. All I could think about was Mum. I would see my mum in a matter of hours. Everything would be okay.

"What about when Damian finds out that none of us are coming?" Cain's question caught my attention. But it gave me an idea.

"We could always get his flat watched. To see what he is really up to." I mumbled, still in a dizzy daze from getting up too quickly. I must have dozed off again because I could feel the car shake when Cain and Charlie got out. I heard a tapping, and a sudden breeze when the car door opened.

"Bella, Mum's here." Cain whispered as he pulled me carefully out, minding not to hit my head on the frame and placed me over his shoulder. "Can you walk okay?" He asked as he placed me down. I stumbled a bit, but my mother's voice brought me right back in to consciousness.

"Mum!" I screamed as I ran out into the road, ignoring the honking and swearing of the drivers that had to swerve to miss me. I could hear Charlie yelling at me, but I blocked it out and concentrated on Renee as I jumped over a hedge surrounding the car park and positioned myself in her arms, feeling calmer as she hugged me as securely as possible.

"It's okay, Bella. Mummy's here, she's gunna keep you safe. Nothing can hurt you now."


	13. Together

"Bella!" My mother screeched as I sprinted across the busy junction towards her. I felt her arms squeeze me tightly as her hand stroked my hair.

"Oh, my beautiful Bella," She cooed, "My gorgeous girl, I …" I felt her arms extend as she gently pushed me back to look so she could take in my face. A short gasp escaped both Renee and Phil's lips when they saw my recovering face. It was healing, right? "Good god, Bella! What the hell did you do to yourself?!" Renee had become horror stricken by the time Charlie and Cain had darted in and out of the heaving traffic. "What the hell happened? Phil, have you seen her face?" Her voice had climbed two or three octaves as she addressed Dad and Cain. Her eyes directed to Cain, as if suspicious. "What on earth have you done to her?!" Both angry and guilt washed over Dad's face as he stepped forward, shaking Phil's hand, before focusing on Mum.

"You're asking the wrong son," Dad said, through his teeth. I had nestled myself in Renee's chest once again, before she whipped me out in front of her.

"What is that supposed to mean, Charlie? Are you saying that Damian is responsible for all of this?" A nervous laugh was heard as Renee took in our expressions. "You fell down the stairs, didn't you Bella?" When I didn't answer her, I felt her hard grip on my shoulders as she demanded my attention. "Bella!" She prompted as I continued to ignore her, "You fell down the stairs. Tell me you fell down the stairs!" She hands shook my shoulders fiercely when I told her what she didn't want to hear. "Please, tell me you fell down the stairs." Her hand swept over my fading purple cheek as sapphire jewels fell from her eyes.

"Yes, Mum. I fell down the stairs." I whispered, not wanting eye contact, I saw her chest deflate as she heard my words. "I fell down the stairs because Damian pushed me. Purposely."

"No," She whispered, as she let her hands fall from my arms, "No, no, no, no." I have to hand it to Phil; he has extremely quick reflects. Mum's knees buckled and Phil's arms caught her readily.

"Renee," Phil tried to sooth Renee's hysterical voice that was beginning to alarm the soon to be passengers arriving at the airport. "Love, you need to be strong, for Bella and Cain." His eyes directed to Charlie, as if searching for answers.

"We're not sure. Forks is out of the questions, as well as Florida and Arizona."

"Is it?" Phil mused for a second, mumbling to himself. After a couple of confused glances, Phil gripped Renee and steadied her as he pulled her to her feet. "I mean, think about it, Charlie. If we went back to Forks, he would come looking there sooner or later and then we could catch him and lock him up," I saw Mum cringe as she registered Phil's words. "That way, we would be ready for his … visit, and we would all sleep easy knowing he was behind bars."

"I see where you are coming from, Phil …" Charlie's mind wondered at the different possibilities that we could do in this situation. I must have been thinking to hard because only when I heard the car door slam did I realised we had crossed the busy junction and settled in the faithful Cruiser. "Okay." Charlie breathed after a while. "Let's do it. Let's go back to Forks, get ourselves ready and catch him. We will have enough to charge him with assault for now, until he has a trial. I think this could work…"

------

Sorry, it's a short chapter just to wrap it up ready for a change in subject. :D


	14. Help

As the Swan/Stewart family prepare to lure Damian to Forks, will Bella agree to a little outside help? … X

What happens to the Swan/Stewart family when they are reunited with Damian? … X

The ride back to Forks wasn't as bad as I thought it would have been. This is because I mostly slept in my mother's lap, her arms cradling me as Cain rested my feet on his knees; whilst Dad and Phil discussed strategies. I wanted to stay awake to hear how we were gunna catch that disgusting bastard, but Renee's tuneless hum pushed me over the edge of consciousness.

"Bella, love?" My mother began to shake me gently. I was again greeted by the smell of fresh coffee, and I could hear voices murmuring as I began to awake. "Bella, you need to listen to this." I sat up and accepted my cup of coffee and took my place against my mother's chest as her hand glided over my frizzy hair.

"Okay. Now it is important that we keep a low profile whilst we're back in Forks, for the time being… If Damian does decide to see his face, we want to keep it behind closed doors and with family." Dad's eyes glanced up to see me in the rear view mirror, "…I'm sure Bella isn't ready to see … certain people yet anyway …"

"Do they know?" My mother chipped in, which startled me because I thought she had fallen asleep.

"Yes." I breathed.

"Right then. We will only go out to get the essentials," Charlie saw my face when he mentioned going out in public. _A Cullen was bound to see us. _I mentally thumped myself as a light bulb went off in my head. _Of course they know we're back … I'm back. Alice probably saw this before I did! _ "Don't worry, Bells. We'll send Phil; no one really knows him well enough to recognise him, not here." My tense body started to relax as our plan sunk in. _Not that it even mattered. Someone was going to be waiting for me in my room; I was sure of it._ I nestled closer to my mother's chest as Charlie continued. "So. I give it a week; two at the most before Damian get suspicious. And, when he does, he'll come sniffing around Forks; it'll be the first place he looks. And when he does find us, we will have to play it by ear; acting as if we know nothing and that nothing is going to happen. I'll keep certain defence weapons in every room for in the case of emergencies." His eyes flickered in the rear view mirror to Renee's tortured face as she continued to stare aimlessly out of the window at the landscapes that was Forks approaching.

We kept our heads down as we officially crossed the border of the small town of Forks. It was dark, so being seen wasn't really an issue, but still. No one was really in the mood right now to start our charade of a happy and normal family. We all knew that Charlie's cruiser would be a dead giveaway as we pulled up in front of the bricked building I still called home. We piled out and Dad ushered us in before any of the curtains on the lane started twitching. The feeling of tension in our house was thick, and nerving. To say I was nervous to go to my own room was an understatement. Mum and I sat together in the living room as the men check the house, garage and back yard over and over. Charlie even phoned work to issue a small stake out, just to be on the safe side, and to ask if they could pinpoint the location of Damian, using his phone number.

"Right you are, Chief." Charlie paced as he awaited the news of where his youngest son was hiding out. "Well. We have traced the call, and it appears that he is still in Arizona." We could all relax when there was no sign of any immediate danger.

"Thank you, Charles. Now, you listen to me. I want someone watching this every minute of every hour; my family's lives may depend on it. You send me the coordinates immediately if anything changes, you got that?" Charlie ended the call, and sat beside me. "Cain, it's getting late. Why don't you take Bella upstairs and get her off to bed. It's been a long day, for all of us." Cain nodded and placed his arm securely around me waist. I said my goodnights and gave out kisses, before I let Cain drag me to my room. Cain entered first and made sure the coast was clear before signalling in. I was incredibly tired to even change into something a little more comfortable, so I just collapsed in my cosy, and very much missed bed. He tucked me in and wished me goodnight, before returning to the conversation downstairs about more strategies for when Damian did show up. As soon as the door was shut, I adjusted my position, so I was sitting. I let my eyes adjust to the darkness that surrounded me, apart from the slight light that the hall light was giving off from under my door, and found myself sitting in my window seat. Cain had told me to keep my drapes shut at all times, so I dare not move them; I just sat back, and waited for sleep to claim me.

I had no such luck.

Before unconsciousness had a chance to take me, emotions beat it to it. It greeted me by sending flowing streams from my eyes, new and fresh salty streams poured out from me. Not wanting to disrupt my family downstairs, I shoved my face into the pillow that was currently comforting my head, and wept. A lot. I tried to restrain myself, but the tears just kept coming. I don't think I would have realised I wasn't alone until I heard a velvet voice cover over me, like a protection layer.

"Shh, it's okay Bella. It's okay. I'm here; I've got you." The arms embracing me tighten as at the last three words. I could fight off sleep any longer, so I fell into what was going to be a deep sleep.

I awoke with a startle, not being fully aware of my surroundings. I sat up on my elbows and let my eyes adjust. I was in my room, in my bed. Did I fall asleep here? I could feel the arms holding me from last night still embracing me, but the temperature had changed. My breathing hitched as I remembered the words spoken last night.

"_Shh, it's okay Bella. It's okay. I'm here; I've got you." _Was he here? Had he really come back to see me? _No! _I told myself. _The arms holding you are too warm to belong to him! _

"Hey," Was whispered from under me. "You up." I shifted my weight so I could see the man talking to me.

"Cain," I breathed, "What are you doing here? And taking all the covers!" I yanked the blankets from under him, and watched as he, with usually a lot more balance than me, fell onto the hard wooden surface that was my floor. The corners of my mouth rose, and a laugh escaped my lips. It grew bigger and bigger and before I knew it, I was on the floor joining him, as he tickled me.

"Hey, hey! Do you two know what time it is?" Charlie called as he open my door and took in the sight of us. Renee stood behind him and a large smile spread across her face as Cain playfully attacked me.

I could smell a mixture of aromas filling the house as I got dressed into a pair of sweats and an old t-shirt of Cain's that was a bit big on me; but I felt safe in it as the fabric hung loosely on my curves. I took a glance at myself in the mirror to make sure I had gotten rid of all of yesterday's mascara, when I noticed me drapes swaying slightly. I got up off my dressing table's stool and sneaked a look out into the street. I sighed when nothing caught my eye, and pulled the latch shut.

"I didn't think that never was going to be quite so short." I froze as I let my sleepy brain register what I was hearing. _You're dreaming, Bella_ I thought to myself. I peered over my shoulder and saw him.

Him. The guy I had poured my heart out to. The guy I had told I was leaving Forks and never coming back. Yet here I was. He was right. Never does seem quite short.

"We're not staying." I whispered as I went to make my bed. I could feel his eyes on me as I folded the blankets Cain had used last night. "It's part of Phil's plan to …"

"I know what the plan is, Bella. Offering yourselves as bait!" His angrily injected back.

"It's not like that! How else do you think we could catch him? I'd love to know what you think we should do."

"You should let us help." Was all he said, before taking me into his arms.

"I can't risk that. What if he goes something and you react… as a vampire? I will not let that secret destroy my family any further." I stood helpless in his arms as I gathered my thoughts. One thought stood out and was the most truthful of all.

I can' fight this battle alone.

"All I want you to do is track. Track him and let us know when we need to be ready."

"We could do a lot more, if only you would let us help…"

"I know. You could crush him with you little finger, but we need to do this; for ourselves. To finally start a fresh! To get rid of the demons out of our family for good. I can't take anymore. I can't lose anyone else!"

"I can promise you one thing, Bella. You will never, never lose me. Of that I promise."

"If any danger comes up, I want to know right away, okay? I have to protect the family I have left."

"And what happens when he is catch and behind bars? Then what happens, Bella?"

"We try to forget what we have had to deal with and move on and …"

"What happens to _us _Bella?" I knew I had to try and avoid this question, but now, there was no getting away from it.

"I go where my family goes." I released myself from his grip and reached out for the door. "I'm sorry."


	15. Reunited

Reunited. X

What happens to the Swan/Stewart family when they are reunited with Damian? … X

The days that followed our arrival in Forks dwelled. They tended to be so long; what with all the waiting and anticipation. We got several phone calls a day, telling us about Damian and his travels. On our second day back in Forks, Charles, Charlie's PA, told us that Damian was moving down towards Washington. Charlie's words keep going round in my head, as I excused myself from dinner.

"_He's guessed something is up, and is coming to find out what. I give it a couple of days max before he arrives here. We have to be ready for his arrival."_

I leant against the frame of my bedroom door for support as my mind wondered at the many possible outcomes for the next couple of days. I could feel my knees buckling beneath me, and my vision became clouded.

"Hey, I've got you. You're okay; I'm here." I felt his iron grip tighten around my waist as he steered me towards my bed, lying me down before I could do any damage to myself. "Everything is going to be okay, Bella. I promise." His voice was like instant pain relief as I felt a sudden comfort wash over me, and my tense body became limp in his arms.

"He's coming…" I breathed, "Damian … is coming … soon."

"Bella, everything will be fine."

"How can you promise that? I could … I can't lose anyone else. I have lost too many people I love, because of my mistakes, because …" Sobs quickly cut off my sentence, and took control of my throat.

"Shhhhh. I can and will promise you two things, here and now." He straightened his back, so he was leaning over me, his hand caressing my cheek and puffy eyes. "You will never lose me; no matter what happens, no matter where you go, you will never lose me." I felt new sobs threatening to surface building up in my chest as I took in his words. "And second, I will never let anything happen to you, or your family. Do you understand me Bella? I will do everything in mine and my families' power…" My lips crashed his and took him by surprise. I felt his needy hands slide up and down my back, making his way around my body as if he was exploring me for the first time; wanting to know where everything was, not wanting to miss a single detail of my fragile frame. In return, my hands replayed his actions, taking in his sculptured chest, and defined muscles. I had to break the kiss before I ran out of oxygen. I heard, and felt, a deep growl, almost a moan, escape his lips as I placed my head on his panting chest. My fingers trailed up his torso in circles, and letters and shapes whilst he hummed my lullaby to me, before I drifted into the deep and natural sleep that I have craved for so long.

Panic over took me as I awoke on that Tuesday morning. I could hear shouting and arguing coming from downstairs '_Was he here already? No, Edward would have been here by now. Someone would help us if he was here'._ I crept out of my bed, wrapping a blanket around myself and grabbing the baseball bat that Dad had put in every room in case of emergencies. I tried to be as quiet as I could but having Renee's genes made it impossible. I ended up tripping over the hall rug and just catching the banister before I plunged down the oak stair case. I gave up, not seeing any real danger and sat on a stair, resting my hair against the bars, so I could listen to Mum and Dad's conversation. I could only make out a few words, but could catch the general idea of their talk and where this conversation was heading.

"Come on, Cathy! He's a bloody lunatic! He tried to _murder_ our daughter! The daughter that has had to put up with so much fucking shit in her life! She walked in on her brother hung from the ceiling dead at the age of 12! She was rapped and watched someone murder her eldest brother, gave birth and lost both of her babies and had to watch her parents go through a messy divorce all in the course of two fucking years! And you want us to go easy on him?!"

"Billie…"

"No! Do you want him to move on to Kyle next? Or get to have another go at Sophia? Because you sure as hell aren't stopping him by refusing to follow through with our plan!" I knew things were getting serious when they started to use our real names.

"Stop it, Billy! Whatever he does, he is still our son; our son! The one I gave birth to. The one we raised as our first. The one we spoiled. The one we…"

"No! No! Don't you dare call him my son! He lost that right when he torn this family apart again! Don't you think the kids have been through enough? That we have _all_ suffered enough?"

"He's right, Renee. I know he is your son, but for all of the reason's mentioned, it's time we thought of your remaining children; the ones who are scared to death about their brother's arrival and what he'll do when he gets here. For all we know …" I couldn't hear anymore; I hated to see my parents fight. I learnt forward to place my head in my hands when I felt hands grip my shoulders. I let out a yelp, and spun around, tripping on my own foot and lost my balance. I caught Cain's outstretched hand as he pulled her to his chest.

"Whoa there, Bells. You really should be more careful. You and your balance." He smirked as he pulled me back to my bedroom, shutting the door and turned on my stereo.

"There is nothing wrong with my balance …" I hesitated as he shot me a sarcastic look. "… Okay, maybe my balance could improve. But I wouldn't have to watch myself if you didn't sneak up on me!"

"I just wanted you to listen to a new song I've heard; I think you'll really like it." I smiled and snuggled into his chest.

"Thanks for trying, but I've already heard them."

"God! They are so selfish! I hate it when they fight! It puts so much pressure on you…"

"Me?"

"Yeah. I know you hate arguments and fighting and shit. So I can't imagine what this must be doing to you."

"Cain, when you go through what I have, you get used to it. Trust me." He tightened his grip as a vase was smashed downstairs.

"Wait here." He instructed, before letting me free and shuffling out on to the landing. I let the song suck me in, really listening to the lyrics. Well, that was before someone stopped it.

"Hey, I was listening …" I opened my eyes, to see my Edward standing next to the window.

"Bella, I need to talk to you."

"Urmm. Okay, sure."

"Right," He started. If I didn't know any better, I would say that the almighty Edward Cullen was nervous? I chuckled at the thought; his eyes viewing me suspiciously. "I guess I should just come right out and say it."

"God, you're not gay are you?"

"What?" His voice climbed two octaves at my outburst. "Why …"

"My brother, Scott, he was gay. He came out and told us all when I was about 12. Of course, he had to sit me down and explain it to me, but he started his speech the same way you did. I was just making sure. Please, continue."

"You've put me off now." He chuckled as his hand met his hair, sending it in all different directions. "Right. Well firstly, I'm not gay. And second, I love you. I want to spend the rest of eternity with you. You, the Bella I fell in love with. Not Sophia, or Ellie, but Bella. I knew that from the moment I laid eyes on you, you were my life, my soul, my one true love. If only you knew, how my heart overflows with love for you; if only you could see the way you fill my hopes and dreams.

I love you more than the heaven, more than the stars. Your beauty is greater than one thousand red roses. You changed my life for the better, and I treasure you and our love. I truly believe you were sent to me from above. I know it's not nearly enough, but here I am, a single rose for you." I stared into his honey coloured eyes as he confessed his feelings for me, feeling the new hot salty tears fall from my eyes. His hand reached up, brushing them away with his thumb, and caressed my cheek. "Bella," He shifted his position, so his weight rested on one knee in front of me. "I have lost you too many times now, and each time, I became a bigger fool for even letting you go. But this time, I will not be a fool; I will not let you leave me, not again. Even if I have to follow you half way around the world, we will be together. So, Bella, will you do me the greatest honour in the world, by becoming my wife?"

"I … Edward … that …"

"Is that a yes?" He laughed nervously.

"Edward, I am what I am. All my memories, my past; there is no getting away from it, ever. My whole life has been changed in two short years and yet here I am, thinking what soon might be my final thoughts. When I look in the mirror at my reflection, the girl I see, she will never again be Sophia Mason, or Ellie Thompson, because she is Bella Swan; you have made her forever be Bella Swan.

Everything is done now, nothing and no one can change what has or is going to happen, but I don't know how much more of your world I can take. For everything you have done, for everything you have given me, I truly thank you. Words cannot describe my life since I moved to Forks and became a part of your family. Although I was different, although I wasn't normal, well not to you, you welcomed me, you accepted me into your family and for that, I cannot thank you enough. Loosing you … Has to be the worst mistake of my life, one for which I hope in time, you will forgive; as I hope to make it up to you."

"You don't have to earn my forgiveness, Bella. You have done nothing wrong."

"Yes, I have, and as my first official act of making it up to you," I sucked in a sharp breathe as I prepared myself for the next sentence, "Yes."

"What?"

"Yes, Edward Antony Cullen; I Sophia Ellie Bella Mason Thompson Swan will marry you." I exhaled at the wrong moment as I didn't have enough breathe to make our kiss as long as we needed; we had missed each other so much, it was unreal. Edward was first to break the kiss and answer his phone. I sighed and excused myself for a human moment. I slid out of my door, when I heard another crash, followed by more shouting and pleads. I edged my way over to the stairs, where I saw Mum, Phil, Dad and Cain huddled in the corner furthest from the door.

"Damian, please don't do this."

"Shut up! Who are you to tell me what to do?" He roared and he cocked the gun the rested across his chest. "We're missing someone, aren't we? Bella? Oh, Bella? Come on and play with you big brother. It's okay. I won't hurt you, well not yet anyway." He wondered the living room; his eyes never leaving _my _family as he continued to call out to me. "Come on, sis. You know how it works. If you don't come out, I play our special games with the family. We wouldn't want that would we?" As I plucked up enough courage to step out to face him, Edward's hands held me back.

"What the fuck do you think you are doing? I am not letting you go out there!" He whispered, so close to me ear.

"Get off me! You heard him; I need to go to them!"

"Everyone is on their way, just wait; a matter of minutes! How could we not have seen this?"

"No! If nothing, I have learnt from all of my experiences throughout my life, is that time doesn't wait, for anyone. I cannot and will not let them know about you! Not if their fate has to match my destiny. Please! Let me go!" His grip tightened the more I resisted. "Let me handle it, please! If things get bad, only then can you come and help. I don't want them knowing anymore then they have to." I wriggled free and stumbled forward.

"Ah, there you are, sis."


	16. Consequences

Damian is back, but to what extremes will he go to get his point across? X

Meet you at the bottom. :D Xx

"Ah, there you are, sis." As he spoke these five words, and I stepped out from Edward's arms, I was met with his murderous smile that had haunted my dreams for so long. "Did you miss me?" He laughed, and it reminded me of James and his sadistic games with me in the ballet studio almost two years ago. He placed his weapon on the fireplace and signalled me forward to hug him; I could hear my mum's sobs as my feet acted on their own accord and walked towards him. His hands reached out and took my shoulders, causing me to flinch, as he pulled me into an embrace. "Good to see you too." He whispered, before throwing me down on the floor at his feet; kicking me, resurrecting the pain of his first encounter with my body. He turned and wiped away the spit that had formed around his mouth as he forced my family to watch me wither in pain. I took my chance and scrambled to join the others. Mum's arms instantly enveloped me, as I sat in between her legs, holding Cain's hand and dad's hand in the other. "Now, family of mine; and you... Bob? No. Tim? No. Oh, what was it? Ah! Phil! Yes, so folks, and Phil, you have some explaining to do, hey?"

"Damian…" Dad began, but this seemed to aggravate him more, as placed his foot on the coffee table, his chin resting on his hand.

"Ah, ah, ah father dearest, it's my turn to speak for once. You will only speak when you are spoken too, okay?" He spat as he stroked his chin. "Now, would you," His started, before reaching into his boot and pulling out a Bowie knife, and swiveled it towards Mum, "Explain to me whilst I waited up in Arizona for you, with a safe house away from this maniac that is terrorising you, and no one came to meet me like we had planned?" I squeezed Cain's hand tighter as a warning to not mess with our deranged brother as he scoffed at Damian's words.

"Urmm, I think that would be you, _brother dearest_." I dared a look up at Damian; and the image of a cartoon villain popped into my head, all red in the face with steam coming out of its ears. I closed my eyes, and though of all the happy times I had had during my life, when I felt strong hands push me. I toppled over onto my side and my eyes flew open. I looked in the direction of the strong hands and saw Damian's knife in the wall where Cain's head had been. I looked just in time to see him lunge at me, and grabbing me by my hair.

"Oh, god! Damian, no! Please, stop it!" Mum's pleads filled the room as Damian walked us away from them. I could see Dad and Cain about to pounce when Damian pulled out a gun and positioned it against my neck.

"That's close enough." Damian growled as Dad lowered into a crouch and began to move forward.

"Back off!" Damian snarled as he cocked the gun and repositioned it against my left temple. Dad's hands come up in a surrendering gesture, as backed us to the nearest recliner and sat himself down, forcing me to sit on the floor between his legs, resting the gun on his knee, pointing towards my left temple.

"There's no way out, Damian. Help is coming." Cain cautioned, as he tried to persuade his brother.

"I've killed before; you know I'm not bluffing." _'He has killed before? Apart from the obvious, what the fuck does that mean?!'_

"And you know we have no intention of letting you walk out of here without being in handcuffs or better still, dead."

"Ouch bro, that hurt. But testing me; playing it a bit risky there, aren't we. Especially when I have the favourite child hostage. Playing games with her life, Kyle. That's not funny, is it? Well, I guess it is, just depends on where you're standing." His laugh rang through my ears as I tried to wriggle free.

"Just try and …"

"Shut up! Alright, just shut up, and little Sophia here won't have to face the consequences. Where were we? Urmm, Mum, do continue. You didn't come to see me in Arizona because … Oh, and I want the truth, Sophia's head literally rests on it." He let out a dark laugh as he stroked my hair. "You have done this to me. I love you, but you are part of all this; part of everything that goes wrong. You," His fingers trailing down the side of my face, where the bruise he had once given me had cleared and lowered his lips to my ear, "were the beginning of the chaos; it all started with you."

"What are you talking about?" I whispered, not knowing why I had messed his head up so much.

"Killing those … others wasn't enough. So, now, I have to finish it; once and for all."

"Bella told us what you did to her…" Mum's voice was barely louder than a whisper, but loud enough to distract Damian from proceeding with the task of eliminating me from the picture.

"Oh, Mum, almost forget you were there. It's not like you to be shy and quiet. Where's the real Catherine Mason? What happened to the real Mason family, huh? You honestly want me to call this … runt, _Bella?_" His fingers seized my chin, forcing my eyes to meet his glare. "_Bella _means beauty. Why the fuck would someone call you _Bella? _Edward is either blind or desperate."His laugh filled the tension filled house, but I was too busy to take in his words; I was planning our escape. '_Where the fuck are the Cullen's?!'_

"Catherine Mason died a long time ago, along with Scott."

"Ah yes, Scott. That was a shame." I closed my eyes, trying to keep my anger under control as he spoke poorly of our late brother, Scott. "Oh well, what sort of Mason boy was he anyway? All he wanted to do was prance around and listen to Broadway!" He scoffed at the memories of Scott, and I could feel myself losing my control. I thought that instead, I would focus my attention on an object, but I opened my eyes, to see my emotions portrayed in my family's eyes. "Touchy." He added before replacing the 600 Nitro Express to my face. "So, you told someone about our little games, hey? You know the rules, Bella. Someone has to be punished." He roughly tossed me aside and stood in front of my family, checking his bullets. "So Bella, as a forfeit, who will die first?"

"What?" I choked, not being able to register what was being asked of me.

"You heard," He answered as he circled them, like a vulture, "Who dies first?"

"You can't ask me to do that, Damian." Was he being serious? _Bella, he as a gun and is threatening to shoot his own family. 'Of course he is fucking serious! _I thought angrily to myself. _Where the fuck is Edward? Or anyone! Jesus Christ! Ooh. Calm Bella. They aren't here because nothing is wrong. Edward promised; nothing bad will happen … nothing bad will happen …. '_

"Do not test my patience Bella, I'm warning you!" He spat, prompting my decision. '_Stall!' _I thought ….

"Me." I simply answered.

"What?" Chorused everyone in the room; was it really that difficult? Whilst he was busy … killing … me, they escape and get help. Simple. '_Ha! I wish.'_

"I choose me." I sucked in as much air as humanly possible, waiting for the Cullen's big entrance. _'Any minute now… any minute now'_ I repeated over and over in my head.

"As you wish." He spoke threateningly, as he started to stalk over to me.

"No, Bella!" Cain roared as he lunged over to Damian, wrestling with him to get the gun.

"Renee! Call the police!" Charlie bellowed as he joined Cain, trying to get the gun off him. With Cain and Dad distracting Damian, I looked around for help. _'The baseball bat, Bella!' _I mentally screamed at myself, and scurried out of the scrum and picked up the bat. I sucked in a sharp breath, positioned the bat high above my head; like Emmett has shown me, and was about to swing when I gunshot was heard …

**Edward POV:-**

Letting Bella go was added to the list of the hardest things I have ever had to do. I slipped out the back door and into the forest, waiting on the edge in case Bella needed me. Unfamiliar scents surrounded me as I watched Charlie's house from a distance; but they were quickly forgotten when I heard the arrival of my family.

'_Edward!' _Alice played her vision over in her head; it was of Bella, walking into the living room of Charlie's house, to be greeted by Damian.

"I know, Alice. Why do you think I am here?"

"Why aren't you in there with her? Why aren't we in there with her?!" Alice screeched, but soon calmed when I showed her mine and Bella's conversation before she left me.

"_What the fuck do you think you are doing? I am not letting you go out there!"_

"_Get off me! You heard him; I need to go to them!"_

"_Everyone is on their way, just wait; a matter of minutes! How could we not have seen this?"_

"_No! If nothing, I have learnt from all of my experiences throughout my life, is that time doesn't wait, for anyone. I cannot and will not let them know about you! Not if their fate has to match my destiny. Please! Let me go! Let me handle it, please! If things get bad, only then can you come and help. I don't want them knowing anymore then they have to."_

"Okay," She breathed, "So, we just sit and wait. I for one am not …" Her sentence came to an abrupt halt, and her face became distant. _'Vision.' _I thought to myself, and felt myself enter her mind. She showed me a vision of Bella, laughing with her family. _'So nothing happens?'_ I thought. I checked the vision, and yes; Phil, Renee, Charlie, Cain and most importantly, Bella. They were all there.

"That's better." Alice chimed as I too started to relax.

"So, is this a false alarm?" Emmett asked, as he gripped Rose, bringing her into an embrace and settling down on a nearby boulder.

"I … I guess so. I should stay though, just …"

"Edward, you saw for yourself. Bella and her family will be fine. Come on; let give them some privacy."

"Wait," Carlisle injected as everyone was preparing to run back home, "Can you hear that?" We all strained our ears and listened close.

"I … I don't hear anything." Esme whispered, placing her hands on Carlisle anxious chest.

"Exactly. Nothing, especially nothing from Charlie's house. It's like there is some sort of protection, a bubble surrounding the house. And sniff the air. New scents. Two … Female … Vampire." As if planned, Alice's features turned hard, opening her mind so I could see her vision. It showed, as Carlisle had said, two female vampires, just passing through Forks.

"Nothing to worry about." Alice said, in her usual cheery self. "Can we go home now? I have to finish planning the girls shopping weekend!" She did her happy dance and we men just rolled our eyes.

"Girls," We muttered.

"Yeah, and Bella is gunna be thrilled with that." Emmett joked and he punched Alice's arm jokingly. Who knew that one sound would make us all, even hyper little Alice stop, dead in our tracks. A sound that sounded much like a … gun shot?

Hehe. Cliffy! I had to add in EPOV so you would know why the Cullen's never showed and why they couldn't help. A twist much! :D:D

I know so many people ask for a review, but please please review 'Dark Secrets'. For this story, I have only had **3 reviews** and it makes me think that I am not doing a good enough job. So, I am considering stopping this story if it is not getting good feedback.

Please continue as I love writing and am considering starting others but have my confidence knocked with this one and only 3 reviews.

Tell you what, review and help me plan the ending. I need the minds of evil geniuses :D. It may be virtual but still :D

Melissa x


	17. Anger

**Anger.**

(Some people will think Bella's actions are harsh and unfair, but I think differently. I would be seriously pissed off so just give her a chance. Don't hate us!)

_I sucked in a sharp breath, positioned the bat high above my head; like Emmett has shown me, and was about to swing when a gunshot was heard …_

The struggle over the gun stopped and the living room of 2645 Bloomsbury Drive was once again silent. I stayed as still as I could; my eyes fixed on the gun in the middle of the scrum. I prayed to God that no one was shot – not only because I didn't want to lose anyone else, but because I wanted to kill Damian myself and shooting him wouldn't be half of what he deserves. I tried to get my feet to cooperate but they just wouldn't move. After what felt like hours, Dad broke off from his sons. I released some of the air being stored in my lungs as I waiting for Cain to back away. A dark substance started to drip down from the gun, staining the tan carpet beneath. I realised when I smelt the air that the substance was blood; Renee's scream ripped through the house as Damian's laugh filled the air. He looked Cain in the eyes and pushed his brother back on to his knees.

"Cain …" I choked out; I still had the bat high above my head and as soon as Damian was free of Cain, I used all of what strength I had left and swung hard. I felt such an impact as the bat collided with Damian's head that I slumped to my knees next to a severally bleeding Cain.

"Cain?" I whispered, "Cain, oh god, please … don't leave me. Me and you remember? You and me against it all; it's always been that way Cain. I need you; please … please don't go … don't leave me." My voice got louder and louder as I applied more pressure onto his wounded torso. My ears began to ring and I felt my mother's bony hands grip my shoulder and rock me gently as someone's wailing increase dramatically. Renee began whispering soothing words to me; only then did I realise that the cries for help were coming from me. I could faintly hear the distant murmurs of an ambulance and the police approaching, making me clutch to Cain as tight as humanly possible, trying to direct all of what strength I could use to adding it to his wound.

"Come on, Cain; help is here! See, they are gunna take you to hospital and make you better, they promise. The pain _will_ go away sweetheart; you are being so brave! We are so proud of you." Renee whispered as she tried to declaw myself from him, but I put up a fight; I was not going to stand by and let them take him away, not without me. I wanted Cain where I could see him. He hated hospitals as much as me after everything we have had to go though in them. I could smell the blood all over my shirt and hands but let myself get passed that minor hitch for Cain's sake; he never left my side when I needed him before and I wasn't about to now when the tables had turned. I was looking into Cain's drooping eyes, and I could make out shouts and medical terms being used around me as the paramedics stuck a needle in to Cain's forearm and fitted his neck with a brace. I saw three of the police men drag Damian's limp body out in handcuffs and stuff into the back of a secure van. I squinted through the sunlight now streaming in via the widely open front door to see police tape surrounding our house, several police officers keeping people back and an anticipating audience, which I guessed were waiting for some gossip to pass on through the small town of Forks.

"Excuse me, ma'am?" I heard a rough voice echo all around me, refocusing my attention on the man dying in my arms, as they tried to take Cain away from me.

"Bella? Honey…" Charlie's voice just seemed like a distant sound in my head, trying to make me loose focus on Cain. "Phil, take Renee and go in the ambulance. We'll follow on and meet you up there. Phil … I'm sorry about this, about everything. Truly I am." Phil patted Charlie on the back, and he pulled Renee is to a tight embrace and guided her out in to the sunlight.

"Ma'am? … Bella, my name is Sam, Sam Uley. I'm here to help you; to help your brother, but we need to get your brother to the hospital if he is to live." They broke us apart and fight begun, my hands in fists, connecting with the paramedic's back, chest, and arms; anywhere I could punch, I did. Moving around made the foul smell of my brother's blood hit me like a tilde wave, trapping me underwater. I wanted so much just to let nature take its course but I had to fight; fight for my Cain, fight for my only surviving brother. But it was my Dad who took me from behind, my arms and legs thrashing wilding, trying to loosen his grip on me, but nothing seemed to work as he physically dragged me outside. I closed my eyes, ignoring the mumbles, shocked gasps and people calling out that filled the scene, and tried to think of a plan to get to Cain, but I was greeted by a cold breeze; the sun had disappeared and had been replaced by dark heavy rain clouds. I inhaled deeply, but instantly regretted doing so as the fatal ruby liquid's sent burnt my nostrils and my throat; I pulled at Charlie's hands, wanting him to let me go but he simply moved his steel grip to just under my breasts and held my hair as I doubled over and violently threw up. The gasps and mutters increased, but only made it worse. Through the new and old aqua pearls spilling from my chocolate wells, I emptied the content of my stomach, over and over, until I was physically empty. The siren's faded, and Charlie gentle and slowly pulled me back to a stand, making me rest my head against his shoulder, taking deep slow breaths, as his muscular hands stroked my face and hair while humming our song in my ear. The rain that had begun to fall was surprisingly refreshing, helping to wash away traces of my brother's blood from my skin.

"Come on, Bells. We'll follow behind, okay?" I sucked in as much air as I could before gripping my father's hand and readied myself to embrace the waiting crowd. I could see our neighbours, people from school, people who looked generally concerned, Billy and Jake, but there, standing at the back, were the Cullens. They looked as beautiful as ever; Jasper was clutching Alice, avoiding eye contact, Alice herself, along with Esme and even Rosalie were shaking, as if crying, whereas Emmett and Carlisle were restraining a tortured Edward. I chose to ignore them, blocking out their calls and pleads.

"Charlie! Charlie!" Charlie's head whipped up at the sound of Billy's voices and signalled to the police officer to let him and Jake through. Jake instantly took off his jacket and went to wrap it around my shoulders, but I flinched away from the contact, cowering into Charlie's side. He thanked Jake, and took the jacket from him. Turning his back to our audience, he lifted off my blood stained t-shirt and replaced it with the woolly jacket. I breathed in Jake's scent, and glanced up, past the Blacks, towards the Cullens; one in particular.

Memories of our past conversation came flooding back, and it filled me with anger.

"_What the fuck do you think you are doing? I am not letting you go out there!"_

"_Get off me! You heard him; I need to go to them!"_

"_Everyone is on their way, just wait; we will help you! A matter of minutes! How could we not have seen this?"_

I felt all of my unshed tears rise to the surface and I disconnected myself from Charlie and ran over to the Cullens.

"Bella," The men behind me caution, but I didn't want to listen; I wanted to know why the hell they weren't there to protect us like they promised. I ducked under the tape and picked up the pace of my running before I slammed myself into Edward's chest. My fists connected with his jaw, his perfect features, his sculptured chest. I knew it would be pointless, but I was beyond the point of anger.

"Where the fuck were you?! You promised; you fucking promised me; all of you!" I stepped back, and saw the same guiltily expression seven times; two that stood out the most. I was far from finished with them, but Carlisle's hands try to stop and restrain me.

"Bella, please. You'll hurt yourself more than you'll hurt him. Please …"

"Shut up! Just shut the fuck up!"

"I deserve it, Carlisle." Edward whispered and I begun again.

"You all fucking told me that if ever I needed any protecting or help you would fucking be there!" The tears came more freely as I spoke, and continued to bruise my fists on his marble chest. "Where the fuck were you! I needed you! I needed you so much; I waited. I waited to be rescued, I waited for _you_!" I screamed the last word and slammed my fist into his stomach. My hands throbbed and were severally bruised, but this didn't stop me. I got onto my tiptoes and looked him straight in his deep emerald eyes.

"I swear to you, if I lose Cain," I swallowed at the thought, but used what hurt and pain I had in me and converted it into anger. "I will never, _never _speak to you, see you or so much as even think about you for as long as I shall live. You're just lucky, so fucking lucky you can't die!" I began to lash out again, but I had no energy left. I simply collapsed on the soft grass beneath me. I could see through my tears that strong, porcelain arms started to reach out to me, but big, warm arms beat them to it.

Jake.

He held me tightly and pulled me back to rest against his exposed chest. I extended my arms to fasten them securely around his neck as I had no shirt to grip on to, as he began to walk away from the Cullens.

"Shh," He said in a low, hushed voice, "It's okay, I'm here. I've got you. We're gunna go take you to see Cain now, okay?" I mumbled through my cries of both pain and anger, as I was placed in the back of a police car. Jake got in after me, and I snuggled in to his chest and cried. I felt the car dip as Charlie loaded Billy's wheelchair and they both got in. I could hear the Cullen's cries and pleads for me to listen and for me to let them explain, to stay but the engine revved and we speeded away from the house.

"Bella, babe? You awake? We're here." I could feel being lifted out of the car, but as soon as my feet touched the hard black concrete beneath me, I sprinted towards the entrance of Forks General Hospital. I could hear shouting and screeching tires as I ran through the car park and oncoming traffic, but I didn't care. I through the double automatic doors and ran up to the lady on the front desk, who gave me a questioning look.

"You have to help me!" I almost screamed, causing people around us in the waiting room to look at me curiously.

"Ermm, of co …"

"Cain, Cain Swan. He was brought in here via emergency. He was shot." I felt a warm hand grip mine and I looked up frantically to see Charlie beside me. "Please hurry!"

"Ermm, room 173, 4th floor." I was off again, running down the halls of Forks General Hospital, probably looking like a crazy woman on drugs who had escaped from the Mercy Mental Institution next door. I could hear Charlie shouting back at Billy and Jake to stay put and he will come and get them once things settle down.

* * *

I stopped dead in my tracks outside room 173 on the 4th floor. I looked to see the blinds drawn and wondered if that was good or bad. I heard Charlie wheezing behind me, and felt him snake his hand with mine. I could hear Mum and Phil muttering to each other and the occasional whimper or sniff. I don't know how long we just stood there, staring at the door, before he reached for the door handle, twisted it, and pushed the door wide open. I dared a look in, and an empty bed.

* * *

(CLIFFY! :D

I am so sorry for the delay. School is like my master – always wanting more. Lmao. Anywoo, I am off ill today and took this opportunity to update for you – my lovely reviews :D - and take a break from coursework. With my internet gone, I couldn't research any roads in Forks so I had to use my brain – hold for sarcastic comments :D – and use the address we stayed at when we visited America on holiday – Plus I like the word 'Bloomsbury' :D Makes me laugh.

**SO HERE IS THE DEAL:- 30 review = update. Fair? **

I would like to, again, say a mahoosive thank you to _**lozanic**__** , **__**Mrs. Brianna Emmett Cullen**__**, **__**miki natsuko**__**, **__**EdwardCullenLover4997**__**, **__**kirsty192009**__**, **__**LoveThoseTopazEyes**__**, **__**Ciami**__**, **__**animalzgalore87**__**, **__**the werewolf gal**__**, **__**tgurl789**__**. **_Your comments really meant a lot to me and for that I would like to thank you. Xx

R&R. Xx)


	18. Discovers

I have been true to my word – 30 reviews which means ... UPDATE. :D I am sat here with a coffee and chocolate fingers as I am preparing to write a truly sad chappie. D: Make sure you have your tissues at the ready! :D Meet you at the bottom. Xx

_168 … 169 … 170 … 171 … 172 … 173 … I stopped dead in my tracks outside room 173 on the 4__th__ floor. I looked to see the blinds drawn and wondered if that was good or bad. I heard Charlie wheezing behind me, and felt him snake his hand with mine. I could hear Mum and Phil muttering to each other and the occasional whimper or sniff. I don't know how long we just stood there, staring at the door, before he reached for the door handle, twisted it, and pushed the door wide open. I dared a look in, and an empty bed. _

I felt my knees buckle from beneath me as I stared at the empty bed. Charlie's arms gripped mine and pulled me into him for support, but it was no good; I broke down. My screams echoed through the halls and several nurses and doctors came out from different wards to see what was going on.

"Bella honey," my mother tried to say in between my increasing shrieks for help, "Listen to me; baby listen to me, please..." It was no good; my screams were painting the white plain walls around me.

"Hey, hey," a voice hushed, "Bella? Remember me? Sam, Sam Uley from before; the one you beat." He chuckled as he huddled me together and lifted me up into a muscular hold. "Don't worry Charlie, I'll take it from here. Get some sugar into her, clean up her wounds and do what I can to calm her down. She's in good hands, I promise."

"I don't doubt you Sam, but just ... please ... help her." Charlie sniffed before trying to take my thrashing hands in his. Sam backed down when he failed to catch my hands and walked me through the maze that was floor 4 until we ended up in a large private room. I gave up thrashing; mainly because I had completely no energy left what so ever from the past events. I glanced up at the clock and saw that it was 8:46pm. Just a mere 5 hours ago, we were a happy family; I was engaged, I had my mum and dad in one place and had Cain, my protector. Now look at my life. The tears began again when I realised _again _my life was slowly unravelling; and honestly, I don't know how much more I can take.

_I want it to end._

"Hey, don't think like that. Things will get better, I promise. Now, let's get you some sugar before I do anything else. Looking at you, I'm guessing you're a chunky monkey girl?" He added his own slightly crooked smile to his statement; his smile was infectious, as I could feel the corners of my lips tug upwards. "Well, we really have no chance because that's all the canteen had." His chuckle grew louder and I felt my smile grow. "Ah, there's the smile Charlie bragged about for all those years." I felt my cheeks flood red and I took a bite of the delicious doughnut in front of me; I wasn't feeling hungry, but my stomach disagreed so I ate. Plus I didn't want to offend Sam, seeing as he had put so much effort into this ... for me ...I felt the heat coming off of my cheeks as I began to blush more. "And there's the blush he mentioned would make a definite appearance." I hadn't even noticed that he had already cleaned and prepared my wound for stitching. Only now I realised this did I realise he had began to stitch my hand wound and tend my bruises.

"Tell me about Cain ... the truth ..." I chocked, barely above a whisper.

"Bella, I ..."

"Please, I want to know; I need to deserve to know!"

"Cain has been taken in for emergency surgery; they need to remove the bullet. Judging from the size of the wound, it has caused a lot of damage, but it makes no sense."

"Why not?"

"It's not just the wound that's killing him, its poison." _Poison?! _ _Could that bastard just not be happy with ruining my life by killing the one's I love, but to make them suffer is just barbaric! _

" ... Are you telling me that _he _injected poison into the wound?"

"Venom, to be precise."

"VENOM?!" I screamed, struggling to get to my feet. Oh god, Cain was living me destiny. _I'm on my way, Cain._

"Bella, breathe. It could be like the venom in snakes and insects, but we're running every test we can think of, but the truth is, we just don't know what we're dealing with. They need to put him on life support. His lungs, his heart, I …"

"I have to go." And with that, I took off running like a mad women again, but this time, I knew where I was going to end up. But being Bella Swan, I got lost and ended up looked at the same scene over and over every time I turned a corner.

Let's end this.

"Carlisle!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. And as I planned, within seconds, he was in front of me, his hands placed on my shoulders shaking me slightly, attempting to stop my wailing.

"Bella, honey, what's wrong? What's happened?"

"I ... have a ... theory ..." I gagged through tears and cries. "Take me ... to ... Cain ... I need to see his ... body."

"Okay," He whispered, "I owe you at least that." He looked at his feet, as if ashamed of himself. I felt so remorseful, but I would deal with that later; I _had _to prove myself wrong. Please, God.

I followed Carlisle's lead as he led me back to Cain's room. He signalled the nurses out and ordered no one to enter until he gives the go ahead. I watched as they filled out and tried to gather my thoughts as I waited outside, too afraid to go in and see my worst fears play out like an old movie.

"Bella?" Carlisle whispered, reached out for my hand slow enough for me to react if I wanted to, but instead I took it and shuffled in. As I took in Cain's pale form, I felt like it should have been me; me instead of him in so much pain. I could see clearly the effects whatever venom or poison was in him was having on him; Cain's shaking and sweating body was obviously having breathing difficulties, his chest working in overdrive. I stumbled towards him, keeping myself together and took his bruised hand in my own purple glove. I traced my fingers along his arms, taking in every detail of his skin, before venturing up to his face, smoothing the bags under his heavy eyes. My darken hand cupped his face as I hummed tunelessly to him, making my other hand draw shapes and letters on his hand. Letting me curiosity get the better of me, I pealed back the collar of the gown they had dressed him in. I could feel Carlisle behind me, watching my every move, probably in case I had another 'episode'; I heard someone call it when Sam was dragging me away from gawping eyes earlier.

"Oh god ... no, fuck ... oh please no ... shit ... oh god, fucking hell! ... " My voice getting louder with every curse as I saw what was probably somehow meant for me. It looked like a single puncture mark, but not by a knife or an axe; it was more like a bite ... made by a fang ...

By popular demand, CAIN IS BACK! :D Come on, admit it. Who cried? Lol.

Same as before – 30 reviews = update (so 60 reviews in total.) Thankyouu. Lyl. Xx


	19. Reality Hits

_**Hello! So yess, Cain is back by popular demand. Or is he? .... :) Xx**_

_**I admit, it did take me a little longer to write this chapter because I had been feeling not as excited to write as before; I got a staggering amount of reviews for recent chapters, but then only 7 the latest chapter which left me feeling dishearten. I know people say this all the time, but please R&R. It makes such a difference to us authors and really means a lot. :) **_

_**Secondly, as most of you will already no, FAFA12990 has COPIED my story. If you didn't know, now you do; I was on a friend's computer and wanted her to read my last chapter to help move my brain on with new ideas; so I typed 'Dark Secrets' into the search bar and selected Twilight ect ... and I came across MY story under another author. I thought that is was a bit of a coincidence that there be a big brother called Cain in two stories called 'Dark Secrets' and I thought I would check it out and IT WAS EXACTLY THE SAME! LITERALLY WORD FOR WORD! I was fuming! God, who the hell does that? I'll tell you who ... Fafa12990! Name and shame! What is wrong with you?! **_

_**I would just like to thank everyone who has been supportive and supporting me through this problem. Yes, I have reported it like many others have but things are moving slowly at the moment. BUT MAKE MY WORD, SOMETHING WILL BE DONE! **_

_Onwards ..._

"_Oh god ... no, fuck ... oh please no ... shit ... oh god, fucking hell! ... " My voice getting louder with every curse as I saw what was probably somehow meant for me. It looked like a single puncture mark, but not by a knife or an axe; it was more like a bite ... made by a fang ... _

I heard Carlisle intake a sharp breath as he took in what had put me into a state. Within seconds of my hysterical shrieking and thrashing, I heard the door swing open with a brute force and strong arms envelope me tightly, pulling me away from the scene.

"Why? Why would you do this to me?!" I could feel someone gently pulling me out of the room but I wasn't having any of it. " ... It was supposed to be me, not him, me! Why would you do this?! Why didn't you stop this!"

"Bella! Bella, please! It wasn't any of us; you have my word! It wasn't a ..." My hands reached out for anything that would keep me in the room; they grasped onto the end of Cain's bed, evidently dragging it slightly away from the wall. I could see a tearless Alice arguing with Jasper, before stepping forward and physically declawing me and held my hands in hers. She shut Cain's room's door, and gently cooed at me as an attempt to calm me; it felt as if nothing would work, like I would never be whole again.

"Put her down, Rosalie." I felt the pressure from the tight grasps lift a little, and I reached my hands out to press against the wall, to steady myself. But the weight on my shoulders was too much, and I felt myself slowing slip down the wall, landing awkwardly on my knees.

"What do we do, Alice?"

"I don't know Rose. Jasper was trying to calm her, but her emotions are sky high; he couldn't control it. It has never happened to him before. He was just standing there, gawping. That's why I was shouting at him, because I thought he had given up, or was refusing to help her."

"Alice, I don't think I've seen her like this before. What should we do? I mean we could ..." The hands replaced themselves, lending me the support I so desperately needed. I never thought of Rose as being the caring big sister, but I guess when you consider someone to be your family, you feel a need to be there for them.

"I'll take it from here ..." I could feel his velvet voice pushing itself apon me; the increasing weight I was carrying around on them was getting heavier, unbearably.

"I don't think that that is the best of ideas at the moment, do you? Edward, I've never seen her like this ... it's heartbreaking and I can't help but feel we have something to do with it. We should have seen this coming; I should have seen this coming!"

"I have to try, Alice. I broke my promise to her, I have to try and make things right. Please ..." I didn't think I had any tears left, but I was proven wrong; they just seemed to flow freely, leaving behind a salty darkened trail. I let my head slump against the wall as I watched Alice and Rose go back into Cain's room. The door opened, and the sound of a heated discussion leaked out before disappearing again as it shut.

"Bella?" He cautioned, barely above a whisper as he approached me. He slide down the wall and positioned himself next to me; being careful not to get to close. "Bella, my love,

I am so very, very sorry I hurt you. I love you and can't bear the thought that I've lost the best thing in my life. I did not intend to break your promise; we saw nothing and no danger in your future, but we were wrong ..." He slowly reached out for my bruised and battered hands; the temperature of his skin felt good against the cuts. He held on to my hands, but let his free hand roam up to my face, caressing the grazes. " ... But I should have been there for you despite that; I never should have left you alone with him in the first place. I made a mistake and I want, I will to do whatever it takes to prove to you just how sorry I am. Words can't express how badly I feel; I know that I hurt you and how much pain you are in, but I want to make things right … Please let me make them right …" I felt new tears appear and follow the trail the others had made as I kept my focus on Cain's door. Millions apon millions of replies forming in my head when realisation hit ...

"... It wasn't a Cullen ..." I stammered though my dry and cracked lips.

"What?" I risked a look up to see his face; the light that had claimed his golden eyes was gone, and had been replaced by a harsh black. "What are you talking about?" I struggled to my feet and ran across the hall and into Cain's occupied room.

"It wasn't a Cullen!" I cried out to whom would listen, but my argument was lost when I saw Cain's limp form. I noticed the swelling around his neck was deflating, and he has a bit more colour to him. _Maybe it's the light, don't get your hopes up._ I kept my eyes locked on his and walked across to him. I took his buff hand in my own delicate on and held it as tightly as I could, not caring about anything but the safety I felt being in his presence.

"No Bella, it wasn't a Cullen. That means that there ..." Edward started but I already knew this story; I had featured in it many a times before.

"... It means that there is another vampire or vampires in Forks trying to hurt me, and when they can't get to me, they get to the ones I love ..."

"Yes, I'm afraid so. Carlisle has a theory; the has been a myth, if you like, that there are a few vampires scattered among history that have powers so rare, they are lethal. We believe that the vampires that did this have powers beyond our understanding. Only Carlisle has come across them in his life time.

The vampires had prevented us from seeing the real future are among these few. We believe that they have some sort of ability to inflict images, made up images into others heads; denying us to see the real future. We were shown an image of you and your family ... happy, watching the television together, laughing and no Damian. Bella, this would explain why we broke our promise to you; because we genially believed there was no threats, that you were in no danger. Carlisle explains it to be a sort of bubble, a bubble of defence and we believe whoever was behind this, enclosed your home into a shield, a veil of resistence that stopped us from getting close to you, even if we wanted to. Carlisle ... recognises one of the trails. Bella ... Bella it's ..."

"... Victoria ..." I whispered; I knew it ... the end was coming. "I knew that this day would come. I knew that one day that bitch would ruin my life, just like she said she would. But why wait almost two years? Why not just kill me and get it over with? I just wished that you damn vampires would just kill your victim instead of the people they love; but oh no. You like to see people suffer, don't you?" I stroked Cain's beefy hand softly. I could feel a heat of some sort forming in our entwined hands, as though he was passing off emotions or something into me, but my hands were sweating slightly due to the pressure I was implying so I thought nothing of it. "You should have James kill me when he had the chance, there and then. That way no one would have had to have gone through any of this." I felt a light breeze behind me, and a hand on my shoulder.

"Bella, please don't talk like that. You know that would have done any good to anyone and it certainly wouldn't have prevented any pain. But it's okay now, Bella, everything is fixed ..." Esme cooed as she perched on the edge of the bed beside me. _Fixed? What does she mean?_ She leant in close; I felt her cold stone cheek press against mine as she spoke.

"Carlisle ..." She whispered. I broke the connection I had on Cain's dropped eyelids and stared at him.

"Carlisle, what did ... why ... how ... I don't know ..." I gave up as I couldn't form a proper sentence and leapt up to him, wrapping my battered, purple blotched arms around his strong neck and squeezed.

"Thank you." Was all I muster up when I realised what he had done ... for me. He has saved Cain's life by sucking out the venom intoxicating his blood. I leant back, and placed a delicate kiss on his cheek before replacing myself back in one of the plastic chairs surrounding Cain's bed.

"Nurse Campbell, please send for Mr Swan and Mrs Dwyer." Within seconds, the door of room 173 on the 4th floor flew open and in fled mum and dad. Mum's arms instantly found me and she pulled me onto her lap, rocking me gently as my body found even more tears to be shed. I blinked through the new aqua pearls to see dad hugging Carlisle, thanking him immensely for the miracle he had preformed. I smiled to myself when dad knelt down beside me, placing his hand on mine, and wound his arms around us.

Everything is perfect ... for now.

* * *

Short chapter I know but I'd had a lot to deal with. ):

Quick shout out:- A big big mahoosive thank you to everyone ( too many to name ) that has supported me through this mess. Means so much. :) xxxx

So, Eddie's speech hey. :) I thought a nice ending to this chapter ... makes a change. :) Please R&R. Xx

**THIS STORY AND MY CHARACTERS BELONGS TO ME SO HANDS OFF! **


	20. Awakening

_**Sorry it's a bit short – school's been whipping my ass! Just a chapter to keep you going. Sorry it's been so long. Enjoy! And remember, please please read and review. If you are a fellow writer, you will know how much review mean. Xx**_

_**On with the show! **___

_Monday_

_Tuesday_

_Wednesday_

_Thursday ..._

"Bella, for god's sake honey, talk to me!" I heard Renee's pleas echo around the small hospital we were occupying; I could feel her hand snake up my back and latch on to my shoulder. I kept my eyes fixed on Cain's purple ringed eyes as she continues to reason with me. " Come on baby, think rationally. Do you really want Cain to see you like this when he wakes up? You haven't talked, slept, eaten or frankly moved in nearly 5 days! I love you sweetie, but truthfully, you're scaring me shitless. I can't stand to ... I just ..." I felt a cold wind as she excused herself from the room, exchanging a mumble to Charlie as she pasted.

"What your mother is trying to say, Bells, is that this isn't helping; not your _or_ Cain. I know you are hurting, baby we all are, but he wouldn't want you to be like this, would be?" For the first time in 4 days, I averted my eyes to meet my fathers. "Hey, there's my favourite sight in the whole world." I felt a small smile tug the corner of my lips; a sharp beep pulled my out of my trance. My head snapped towards where the sound had come from ... Cain's heart monitor. I saw a sharp spike along the almost straight line that showed Cain's heartbeats. I heard Charlie chuckle and looked at him suspiciously. "He heard me." He laughed, and I felt it tickle the back of my neck as I turned to face Cain again. "I am guessing he either agrees that you are a beautiful sight ..." He waited, as if waiting for a reply, "Or he disagrees ..." Again, the heart monitor spiked and I jumped at the discovery we had just encountered.

"Told you I was always Dad's favourite." I chuckled, taking a firm grasp on his hand once more. I was smiling like a goofy idiot, like a kid on Christmas; I couldn't help it. Cain can hear me!

"I'm gunna get your mother, Belly. Stay here and see what else you can get out of him. He must be coming around." I couldn't see his face, but I could hear the smile that he wore on his face.

"God, I have missed you so much. You've really scared us, you big oaf. You have some competition for that title now; you need to meet Emmett." My smile grew as another spike appeared along the steady line measuring Cain's heart. He really could hear me. I thought about that breakthrough for a second and then ... oh god ... that's not good. I racked my brain for everything I had told Cain.

_My life since moving to Forks and in with Dad._

_The Cullens._

_My relationship with Edward._

_The Cullens._

_My short engagement._

_The Cullens._

Then it _really_ hit me ... Had I really told him about vampires?

Mostly when it was just Cain and myself in the room, seeing as the nurses had given up trying to get me to move, I would just vent to him about life among other topics. Cain and I had always had a very open relationship from the very start. I admit it has been lacking recently, but I am going to get everything back on track, not matter what it takes; even if it kills me, I will get my family back together ... healthy _and _happy.

I heard the door open and close swiftly, followed by the scuffing of shoes.

"You were right, Dad. He can hear me. Look at the machine, you see that spike? That was me." I said triumphantly.

"It's so good to hear your voice again, Bella." I craned my neck to see Edward leaning against the doorframe, looking as handsome as ever; even with light purple rings under his eyes. "I've missed that, and you of course." He whispered. I lowered my eyes, and turned back to Cain's recovering body.

"I've missed you too," I mimed, not even too sure if what I said was even heard.

"Bella, was that directed at me or Cain? I didn't know if it was to me as you are looking at him and ..." I pushed back off my rather uncomfortably plastic chair that had put up with me for the last 96, and pulled a slightly startled vampire into my embrace. I was greeted instantly and I felt safer then I had in days.

"I love you ..." He whispered into my hair. I barely heard and wondered if I was even meant to.

"I love you too. No matter what happens, you are my life. Yes, admittedly, it will take time for us to heal, but we will heal... won't we?" He crushed his lips to mine and I took it for a yes. I unwrapped my arms from around his torso, and repositioned them around his neck, in an attempt to bring him closer to me. He moaned into my mouth as I attempted to wrap my legs around his waist.

"Bella, as much as I am loving our ... make up ... someone wants to see you ..." He stammered, resting his forehead against mine. I looked up at him with a dumbfounded expression, peeling back the blind at revealed the long white corridor.

"I don't see anyone. Edward, no one is out there, nor coming. Are you sure? Was someone getting excited?" I teased and saw the crooked smile I loved, and had sorely missed. I deep chuckle threatened to escape as he placed his hands on my shoulders and guided me to Cain's resting place.

"Five ... four ..." He started to count down as he backed away from me towards to door.

"Edward, what the hell ..."

"Look down. Three ... two ..." I heard a sharp intake of breath from beneath me, and a hand suddenly grip mine.

"Be ... Bella?"

* * *

Please R&R. Let's say ... 25 reviews = update? That seem fair?

It would mean so much if you could just press that little flashing button and REVIEW. Am really lacking reviews and confidence in this story at the moment so tell me what you liked, didn't like or whatever and I'll try to make it better for the next chapter. Xx


	21. Hope

_**Hello! I'm back. I have finally finished school which means I can spend more time on writing which I am very happy about. **____** Massive thank you to my patient readers ... I hope this helps make up for the wait. Let me know ...**_

... ... ... ... ...

"Be ... Bella?" Cain's voice filled the room; all I could do was stare. "Bella? What are you looking at? Do I have something on my face?" He smiled my lopsided smile as squeezed me hand.

"Oh ... I just can't ... you're here ..."

"That I am," He chuckled at my lack of words, "Bells, breath. Babe, just breath." With my teeth gritted, I sucked in as much air as I could, telling myself that this was all just a dream and any minute that he would go back to sleep; that my mind was playing tricks on me due to the lack of rest I had gotten recently.

"Holy fuck, this bed is uncomfortable! Hey, are there any hot nurses around this place?" Lifting his head, he looked around me, trying to sneak a peek through the blinds.

"It is you; you really are awake..." I raised my free hand to stroke his bruises cheek, "You're really here and I'm not imagining it." I smiled at my own comment as I was not going mad after all. Cain lightly pinched my arm causing me to look at him questioningly.

"Yup babe, you really are awake and I really am here. I told you I would never leave you again; not now I have just got you back." He bit his lip to silence his moan as he shifted his weight over so I could lie next to him. He wrapped his long arms around me safely and inhaled a sharp breath. "No matter what happens from this moment on, it's all about you and me, okay? I will do everything in my power to love and protect you Bella, I promise. I really do ..."

I hugged his arm that crossed over my chest with every bit of energy and strength I had as we lay there, letting the tears flow freely. I felt his shoulder shifts and felt his eyes watching me, his eyelids drooping slightly; giving him a 'stoned' look. I twisted my neck to look back, and giggled; his deep chuckles joining mine before turning into throaty laugh which filled his empty room. His laugh was infectious and soon had me clinging on to the railings of his bed for support.

"Well, that is something I thought I would never see again." I leaned my weight on the railing beside me, trying to give Cain back his half of the bed, and room for hugs from Mum and Dad. "What was that all about then, eh?"

"I'm not too sure, but hey, it doesn't matter. But you..." his finger pointing at Charlie, "Bella's your favourite sight _and_ favourite kid? Dad," Cain covered his heart dramatically, "I'm deeply hurt. I mean, that cuts deep man. When did that happen? When did squirt knock me off the top spot?"

"Told ya!" I sang, accompanied by a little happy dance on the spot. "Honestly Cain, take it like a man." I smiled when he went into a sulk. I felt Dad's arms wrap around me and I leaned into his embrace.

"Okay guys, no need to rub it in! Geesh."

"It's like you don't know us at all." I laughed; it felt like nothing over the last week had ever happened, nothing had disrupted our family. _I wonder how long this is going to last?_

As I ducked behind Charlie, I saw Mum standing back in the corner, watching us intently.

"Mum? What's wrong?"

"Huh? Oh, nothing sweetheart, nothing." She walked over and enclosed me in her arms. "Just thinking I guess."

"Well, that's not good." Cain said, earning a smack.

"Oi, watch it, you cheeky sod." Mum laughed, "I was thinking about this," She waved her hands around at us all, before claiming me again. "I miss this ... I miss our family, I ... I just miss you crazy bunch I guess. Don't get me wrong, I love Phil, but he's no you, Charlie." I averted my widened eyes to Cain, who mirrored my expression. "Being back here, with you all ... I guess what I am saying is that I miss being a Swan; it's where I always felt I belonged. I felt, and still do, feel horrible about splitting our family up, sending you kids here, there and everything every couple of weeks ..."

"Renee, it's no one's fault. Events just proved too much for us and it put strain on all of our relationships. I mean, I guess in a way, I wasn't the best husband; all the work, fishing, sports ... I mean I could go on but, um, yeah. You deserved better. I mean, we did have six kids to raise at a young age. Maybe, I don't know, we could ..."

"Ah, there he is." Dr Karl, Cain's surgeon announced. He was a tall elderly man, who came recommended by Carlisle. "How are you, son?" He asked as he picked up Cain's chart, and checked it over.

"Ermm, fine I guess. I have no idea what just happened, but I am fine. Thank you for everything, man. You literally saved my life. I am so gratefully you made it possible for me to come back and look after my baby sister. She can't live without me." He turned and grinned at me. I just stuck my tongue out and ignored any further comments and the quiet laughs from Dr Karl.

"Well, it's good to see you still have that wicked sense of humour Bella bragged about. Looking at your charts, it looks as everything is healing just great so you should be able to go home in, oh, about a day or two. Keep it up, son, and make sure you take care of this one," He squeezed my shoulder, signalling he was talking about me. "I see her too often in this place. Charlie, Renee." He nodded to each of them before turning back to me, "Bye for now, Bella."

"Right well, it's about time we took off. Renee?"

"Oh, yes, you need your rest sweetie. Bella, honey, need I even ask?" I look round at my mother and gave her a look at answered her question. "I didn't think so. Come on, Charlie, looks like it's just you and me; and I'm thinking takeaway." Mum kissed Cain's cheek and squeezed my hand before grabbing her bag and stepped outside.

"You two behave now, you hear me? I'll come back and see you first thing before work. Bells, I'll uh, ask Renee to pack you a bag or something and bring it round tomorrow." He reached over to kiss my head before joining Mum outside.

"What the fuck was before all about?" Cain asked as soon as they disappeared from sight.

"You know what, I have no idea. I think she is just lonely. I mean, we miss her too but that, that sounds like it had been playing on her mind for a while now." I settled myself on the bed once more besides Cain, his arm dangled across my torso.

"God, our lives have so much fucking drama! It's like we are living in a soap opera for Christ's sake. I'm gunna script it and sell it; I want Robert Pattinson to be cast to play me. I think we were separated at birth you know." A loud scoff escaped my lips before drifting into a much needed and peaceful rest.

_Finally, there is some hope._

_**Sorry it's been such a long time and such a short chapter. I have had such a hectic summer and now with college just around the corner ... scary!**_

_**Anyhoo, I need my readers to be honest, harsh if needs be in reviews because I really like to know what the people reading my story think. So drop me a review. **___

_**Recommendations:-**_

'_**Kiss My Sass' - **__**emmgeebee **_

'_**The Fan' and 'Stealing Seconds' – Pears13 **_

'_**Following The Breadcrumbs' - butterflybetty**_

_**All fantastic reads, so good I literally couldn't stop clicking next chapter til I reached the end! 3 Xx**_


End file.
